Bleeding Love
by Moonshine Wish
Summary: Vampire princesses of the Sunny Kingdom, fall in love. One with a vampire hunter, the other a peace maker. How will this turn out? The entire love square of Fushigi Boshi no Futago Hime, it will get confusing.
1. Night of Beginnings

**Fine's POV**

"FINE-SAMA, REIN-SAMA! PLEASE COME OVER HERE THIS INSTANT AND EXPLAIN TO ME WHY YOU HAVE NOT FINISHED YOUR BLOOD FOR TODAY? FINE-SAMA, REIN-SAMA! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Camelot gets mad too easily," I said to Rein who was nodding her head. "Oh well. Shall we run?"

"Should we stay?"

"What will you do," we both said at the same time as the door slammed open.

"FINE-SAMA, REIN-SAMA!"

"Besides it's too late to run," Rein said to me. "Camelot got here faster than normal. I wonder, was she already close by?"

"She runs pretty fast even through she's quite old," I said ignoring the fact that she was right in front of us. "It's slightly amazing. How do you run so fast Camelot?"

"THAT IS NOT THE POINT! EXPLAIN WHY YOU HAVE REFUSED TO FINISH YOUR MEAL, THERE ARE GOING TO BE HUMANS AT THE PRINCESS PARTY TODAY," Camelot loudly scolded. Then she held out two bottles with a crimson liquid inside. Blood. We both looked at the floor. Her voice lowered as she said, "Please just finish, or you might feed on a human."

"We feed on humans technically when we drink that. Someone else could've needed that blood," Rein said. "We're just monsters that look like humans."

"Now, now you two know that it's alright-"

"Camelot," we said at the same time. "You know it's true."

A sigh was heard from her."Very well, then please hurry and get ready. The party will start when the sun sets which is quite soon. Really, if you two didn't act princess like sometimes, not only would you be the but also the most un-princess like princesses."

When the door closed Rein and I looked at each other and smiled. "Let's get ready, Fine. It's going to be a lot of fun!"

"With cake!"

"And dancing!"

"And dressing up," we said at each other at the same time. Then hurried to each get our dress. Blood red for me and midnight blue for Rein. Same design, a layered skirt while the top looks like some kind of fancy long and wide sleeved blouse with lace and ribbons to decorate it. Then as Rein put her hair up in a ponytail and curled it I put it in pigtails and curled it. When we were finished we looked at each other, smiled, and said," Perfect."

"Maybe like this we won't look so scary to the other princesses," Rein said as we each put a crown on top of our heads.

"I hope we don't. Maybe we'll become friends."

"Our first human friends!"

We've never been outside to other countries. The farthest we've ever been was in town and that was only a couple of times. Our only friends were each other and a girl that came to visit us from time to time. She hasn't came in since a long time through. If she's coming to the party then we'll probably win today's Best Princess, meaning there's no way she'll come.

"Fine, it's time and remember Father and Mother said that we're going to be opening by dancing first," Rein said, interrupting my train of thoughts.

"I didn't forget, don't worry, our partners are our dance instructors right? So we might not make fools of ourselves today."

"Then let's go."

And we both started walking to the banquet hall.

"I would just like to announce that the 1st Princess Party is starting and first up will be our own twin princesses from the Sunny Kingdom, Princess Fine and Princess Rein," Father said gesturing towards us.

Everyone politely clapped as the spotlight shone on us. Our partners took our hands and we started to dance to the music. Everything was going fine until a scent of blood was wafted into my nose. Who's blood is this? Definitely a human's but...

"Fine-sama is everything alright," my partner asked as he twirled me around.

"I thought that there was a small scent of human blood, but it was probably my imagination," I said as the song ended. Quickly and gracefully I crustised and said, "Thank you for the dance."

I turned to Rein who also realized the scent. We nodded at each other then quickly got off the dance floor and went to go follow the scent. When we found the source we saw a boy and a girl who was holding her neck with blood dripping form her hand.

"You're... the princess of the Jewelry Kingdom aren't you," Rein asked, looking at the girl's crown. "Are you alright?"

"How did you you know that we were here- Wait you two are the vampire princesses," the girl said with fear in eyes. "Get away from us!"

A typical reaction. Not really anything shocking. "Altezza! That's rude, I apologize for my sister's rudeness."

A human who isn't afraid. Not many of those. Then we both said at the same time, both bowing," We're truly sorry that this had happened. If it was a vampire who did this, please describe what they looked like and we will handle it."

After 'Altezza' finished talking, I said," Understood. I will go deal with him. Rein, please make sure Altezza-san doesn't spill anymore blood. I think that our special guests has already known and is wishing to take a nice, big, bite."

"You're right, Altezza-san please come with me. And if you're so scared that I'll drink your blood, your partner can come with us," Rein said taking Altezza's hand only to have her slap it away. Rein didn't react to it. "Please come this way." And started walking them.

Time to go deal with the impatient one.

**Rein's POV**

What a strange person. He acted as through he didn't think that we were monsters. But that's quite impossible. I opened one of the cabinets and grabbed some cotton swabs and a bandage. She flinched away when I got close. Then I handed the things to the boy and said," I can't do anything for her if she doesn't stay still."

The boy just kept looking at me. "W-what is it?"

He held his hand out and one of his fingers touched my fang. He then realized what he was doing and put his hand down. "I'm sorry, it's just that... I didn't think that the rumors were true."

"Rumors? What rumors," I asked as he put the bandage on Altezza. "Is that why all the other princesses were scaried when Fine and I were dancing?"

Altezza said,"There are rumors about the two of you and how you and how anyone who enters your castle, you eat them."

"Those rumors, are nothing more than what they are. Hateful lies. I despise drinking blood even through it's what keeps me alive and energtic. Now, let's hurry back before someone thinks that Fine and I had a little snack."

Then all of a sudden, the boy said, "You're quite different than what I expected."

"Is that suppose to be a good thing?"

"Yes."

**Fine's POV**

"If you get hungry again tonight, don't feed off a human," I said as I slapped him. "It's hard enough that our special guests are afraid to even approach any of us don't make it worse by having them think that we'll drink their blood every time we met them."

"U-understood, my apologies Fine-sama."

Quickly, he hurried out of the room. Now that's taken care of. Time to get back or someone's going to think that I had a snack. I licked my fangs. I am started to get hungry though... Wait, I have a candy bag. I took the bag from my large waist ribbon and put a few in my mouth as I started to walk back. So sweet~! I suddenly felt a chill across my back. Quickly turning around only to see no one.

It's probably just my imagination. Just my imagination. When I got back to the party, Rein was watching the other two dance. Something in her eyes looked as if she was longing to do something. It's probably nothing. I looked to see if the huge cake was still there. I could feel myself almost drooling when I first saw it. It's still there! I quickly went to go get the biggest piece that I saw, but another hand grabbed the same plate. I looked up and saw a girl with somewhat long pink hair with clear blue eyes.

"May I please have this cake," I asked.

Then the girl said,"There are other pieces. I'm not letting go of this piece."

"You... really like cakes don't you," I asked, smiling. First time I met someone who was like me, human or not. I let go of the plate. "Have it. After all there really isn't any other good food for humans is there?"

She hesitantly took a bite of the cake then said," You're one of the twin vampire princesses. Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Is that a crime," I asked as I picked up another plate and started eating it. "Princess Milky, I seem to have been judged by you like everyone else. How sad. You know, you shouldn't believe those things unless you actually know."

Before she could say anything I quickly finished my cake and started walking away. I quietly said, "It seems that by _human eyes _I am a monster and nothing more." I walked towards Rein as I felt that her eyes were following me. I noticed that Rein didn't even acknowledge my presence, instead she kept looking at the people who were dancing. I looked at all the dancers and saw that boy and girl from earlier. So that's it. "Rein. It's impossible. You already know that through, but even so why?"

"He's... different from all the other humans. He still treated me an an equal and not a monster," she said with her face slightly red. "So... I guess that's why. He's... just so nice!''

I closed my eyes then leaned against the wall. "I'll try to help you the best I can, then. I won't go against it. So good luck."

"Thank you. By the way, you've noticed haven't you? The Princess of Flame Kingdom..."

"Yes, she's been missing for quite a while. Will you? I? Both? Or perhaps just stay?"

Rein sighed and thought for a minute. "Both, you know I'm not good at running and you're not that good at persuading people. There will be an incident if she doesn't appear before tonight is over and everything's already difficult enough. Most likely she's probably in that place... right?"

I nodded and we both started walking out. Before we were out the door, "Stop right there!" Rein and I didn't let go of the door, but turned our heads around. I'm pretty sure that's a guard for one of the princesses. I don't know which through... "What are the two of you planning on doing?"

"Going out for some air," we both said at the same time, bluntly. "Is there a problem?"

"Are you planning on drinking from Princess Lione-sama? Is so then," He said about to get his sword.

"I'm sorry, but we have no knowledge of where the Princess of the Flame Kingdom is," Rein said, practically glaring at the man.

"Like we said, we're only going out to get some air that's all. We will keep an eye out in case we see her," I said trying not to sound angry. "Now if you'll excuse us."

We opened the big wooden doors and walked out to the garden. We made too much of a ruckus. Camelot will definitely scold us later and we'll need to apologize to Mother and Father as well. The elevator stopped and we walked out to the moonlit garden. It's always so pretty, no matter what time in day it is.

"That girl... really is here," Rein muttered. "You can sense it really easily."

"Then, now that we know where she is, shall we go?"

"Of course."

We walked closer to where we thought the princess was. Near the arch of moon flowers, a girl in an orange and white dress. "What are you doing out here, alone?"

The girl looked up. "You two are... Please don't eat me!"

I didn't say anything and was calm while Rein spoke. "Princess... Lione of the Flame Kingdom, right? It's nice to meet you. Why are you out here?"

"I...I'm afraid that I'll make a mistake and embarrass myself. I'm not very good at dancing and I think that people will laugh at me, so I'm scared. When I saw the two of you dance, I thought that it was beautiful and then I thought that my partner will hate me if I make a mistake."

"That's why? You know, everyone makes mistakes, if you make a mistake then we won't laugh at you," I said extending my hand.

"We won't hate you either. I'm sure that your partner won't either. Now," Rein said also extending her hand.

She smiled and took both of our hands. "Thank you. I'll do my best."

"Now, let's hurry back or Rein and I will be blamed again," I said grabbing onto Rein's other hand and I started running both of them practically being dragged behind. Why is it that Rein can't keep up with me sometimes and I have to drag her like this?

When we got back, as Lione and Rein caught their breath, father immediately said," Now, Princess Lione of the Flame Kingdom will give us the honor of showing us her dance."

The blond haired boy from earlier came and extended his hand to Lione, "Will you dance with me?"

She nodded, took his hand, and said," Of course, I will."

Rein and I watched as they glided onto the middle the dance floor. It was absolutely beautiful and breathtaking, Lione's dance. Almost as if she was shining. If Rein and I lose, then it's alright because our opponent was too good. When Lione's dance was finished Father said," I will now announce that the Best Princess of the First Princess Party is Princess Lione of the Flame Kingdom. Please come up."

"Really?"

"Of course your dance was really pretty Lione," Rein said.

"You were perfect. Now hurry up there."

"Okay," she said as she headed to where Mother and Father were.

As Mother put the red sun medal around Lione's neck she said," You dance as beautifully as your smile, you are a very wonderful Smiling Princess."

"Thank you very much."

Rein and I smiled at each other. "Camelot might be mad that we didn't win but...," Rein started.

"If it's like this then it's alright too," I finished.

The boy from earlier walked up to us and said,"It was very kind of you two to help Princess Lione. She looked so nervous earlier. I also wanted to thank you two for helping my sister out. You two are really kind people, Princess Fine, Princess Rein."

"I-I-I-I-It was nothing," Rein stuttered out. I know that she likes him and all but isn't that a little too much? She may feel embarassed talking to him but still... that's a lot of stuttering. "This might be a little rude asking but, is it possible that we know what your name is?"

"Ah, it's Bright, I'm sorry for not telling you earlier."

As the love atmosphere grew, I slowly moved away. I probably shouldn't disturb them. I wonder if there's any more cake... When I went to the table, there wasn't anymore cake. Aw... I wanted to eat more. Cake...

"Um... Fine."

I turned around to see Milky holding a piece of cake. "Is something wrong?" What did she want?

She held out the piece of cake to me. "This is my apology for earlier. I shouldn't have been that rude so I'm sorry. Have it."

I merely stared at the cake. "It's alright. You can have it, I shouldn't have acted that way either. My sister and I just wanted to get some new friends but it seems that it's impossible because no one will even bother to get to know us first."

She ate the cake in one bite then said," Then let's be friends. Since we both love eating cake. I won't listen to the rumors anymore and I want to be your sister's friend too."

I smiled at her. A new friend... "Thank you Milky!"


	2. 2nd Night

**Rein's POV**

"Eeehh! Look Fine, there's the Flame Kingdom," I exclaimed as I pointed to the kingdom near a volcano. I twirled my dark blue parasol around right above my head and smiled. I'm so glad that Fine and I managed to make two new friends.

"Too bad we couldn't go when it's darker. It's really bright during the day," Fine said, tirelessly flapping her large, black, bat wings and making sure her hat stayed on her head while still holding her parasol. Maybe we should've taken the balloon instead... but this way we get there faster.

"We can't! Lione's used to day not night. Also, people will think that we're going to eat someone if we come at night. We even woke up early for this, it would be a waste if we suddenly went home and then came at night."

"You're right," she yawned out. "There's a good place to land. Let's hurry or I might fall asleep."

Then we quickly landed onto the grassy ground, there were people around who were staring at us but we ignored them. At least we tried. Oh well, we'll have to just get used to it. "Fine, let's hurry or we'll have less time to spend with Lione."

She nodded. "I'll do that then. Please be prepared." Quickly, she grabbed my hand and started running at full speed to the castle. As I tried to catch my breath, Fine fixed her hat and said," Are you alright? Was I running too fast?"

"It's... alright," I said taking a large breath in the middle of my sentence. I stood up straight and said, "It's nice to see that you still have energy even through you're tired from waking up so early. Let's go. I hope that Lione's family won't be shocked that she has vampire friends."

"It'll be alright." We were practically shaking as we walked to the throne room. Please let everything be alright. When we came to the throne room Fine started by saying, "I'm Princess Fine."

"And I'm Princess Rein."

We both said at the same time,"It is a pleasure to be here and a pleasure to meet you."

"I am King Wal of the Flame kingdom," the rather large man said.

The queen introduced herself next. "Welcome to the Flame Kingdom. I am Queen Nina."

We saw Lione and waved to her both saying," Hi Lione!"

She smiled, waved back at us and said, "Hi!"

"Oh? You two are Lione's friends? If that's how it is, then I must greet you with all my might," he said excitely. Fire blazed out of the large, nearby torches as he yelled,"WELCOME! WELCOME! WELCOME!"

"Ahh!" Well, now we're fully awake. What an interesting king, completely different from our Father. Suddenly the boy on the other side of Queen Nina jumped out in front of us with his sword out and said," My name is Tio! Since you two are Lione's friends I will stop at nothing to protect you!"

We smiled. Such a nice and warm feeling, this is. But... I wonder if they know. Lione soon took us outside and told us," I'll show you two around, there's a lot of fun places to go. And don't worry, I've already told my family that you two are vampires and they're alright with it."

"But, is it really alright?"

"Of course! I've explained to them that you two are important friends of mine and that you are the reason why I won Best Princess in the first place. So don't worry, if anyone bothers you while we're out today, they'll have to deal with me first."

Then we both gently smiled and said,"Lione... Then let's go!"

**Normal POV **

As the twins enjoyed the rest of the day, their parents were talking about something that was important.

"Truth, do you think that it was alright to let them go out today? What if something happens," Elsa said incredibly worried.

"They're mature enough to make sure that they don't get too hungry and Camelot made sure to give them plenty of blood before they left. Even through it was forced down. But I understand why you're worrying."

Elsa nodded at her husband and quietly said," Vampire hunters, however that's not all I'm worried about. They're so close to breaking this curse, for the Sunny Kingdom Princesses, but..."

"It's pointless to worry about things that haven't happened yet. So don't worry too much about it, Elsa."

The curse of the Sunny Kingdom Princesses goes back to Princess Grace's era. Princess Grace didn't have enough power to stop the Black Crystal King and so in order to defeat it, she gave away her humanity to a monster who made a deal with her. In exchange for defeating the Black Crystal King, the creature went inside Princess Grace's body and will remain inside the body of any Sunny Kingdom Princess for 1000 years. However, the people of the Sunny Kingdom back then had chosen to stay by Princess Grace and gave up their humanity as well. So as a result, the curse decreased to 500 years.

The creature was a woman who was a vampire. That woman had no name. She had loved someone once so dearly. However now he is gone. Whenever the princess she's inside is extremely angry or sad, she takes control of those feelings and bites the one that person loves the most. Not only does it turn them into a vampire but it also the curse increases by a 100 years. Anyways back to the main story.

"If those Vampire Hunters touch Fine or Rein... I swear they'll regret it."

Elsa smiled at her husband. "You're such a good father, Truth."


	3. Night of the Hunter

**Fine's POV**

Rein said, "Mother, Father, why have you called us here? Did we do something wrong when we went to the Flame Kingdom?"

"I was sure that we behaved properly. After all we didn't threaten anyone or bite anyone. Making a racket however, was unavoidable," I said. Why did they call us out? It's not like we did anything wrong. Just then Mother took out her decor maker, which Grandmother had given her.

"I want to give you two my decor maker, since you'll need it eventually. "

The decor maker... I always loved the decors that Mother made using that then she gave them us. We came back to reality quickly and said together,"Is it really okay?"

"Of course, I hope that you two will become better princesses with this and that you'll cherish it as much as I do," Mother explained.

Rein and I curtsied and said," Thank you Mother, Father. We'll take good care of it." Then we turned to Camelot and said, "Did we do it properly, Camelot?"

Camelot nodded and said," That is acceptable."

Mother handed us the decor maker while Camelot gave us some materials. We went to our room and opened the bag. There were acorns and different types of nuts. Now that I think about it... Mother sometime used things from nature and they turned into beautiful beads and charms.

"Shall we make one," Rein asked as she grabbed a few of the nuts and put it in the top. I nodded as I turned the crank. When we were done, a bracelet of yellow and blue beads was done. "It's quite different from the ones Mother makes."

"Yeah. We need to practice more but first we need more materials. Should we go and look for some in the garden?"

"Yeah."

We both stood up and went to the garden. Maybe if we put in pretty flowers, it will become even prettier. Rein and I each found a bunch of flowers and nuts. "Now that I think about it, the next Princess Party is to decide the best Decor Princess, right?"

"Yeah, no wonder why Mother wanted to give the decor maker to us. Now do you think that we gathered enough?"

I glanced at the large collection, we really have a lot. "This should be enough. Now, let's go."

After about 100 decors, we finally made two that kinda looked like the ones Mother makes. Sure they were pretty in their own way but something... just seems wrong. Rein sighed. "Fine, is there something we're not getting about decors. But what could it be?"

"Hm... I'm not really sure. I wish we could go to the Jewelry Kingdom and see all those pretty decors to help us out, but it's almost time for us to go to sleep. Day's coming fast and the Princess Party is tomorrow," I told her unfortunately. There's no way we can make an absolutely wonderful decor now.

"Camelot might get mad at us again for not winning again, but we don't have any good decors to wear."

"Hmm," I thought about it for a minute. Then I remembered something. Suddenly I stood up and searched through the drawers of out dresser until I found what I was looking for. I turned to Rein and said,"We can wear Mother's old brooches. They'll look good with our dresses and we might have a chance then."

"Ah, good idea Fine," Rein said as I handed a blue rose to her. Then for me, a similar red rose. "These will do. I'm so glad that we still have them. Then after the Princess Party we can study more about decors without feeling pressured."

"Agreed. But I still want to make them right now for fun," I said sitting down to make a new decor. I put materials inside the decor maker once more and turned the crank. When I was finished, I realized something the beads on this one was shining. "Rein, look."

She saw the shining beads and said,"It's... sparkling. Well, we'll have to find out why it turned out that way tomorrow, it's getting late. After all, the sunlight is quite painful."

"Alright," I said as I quickly changed into my night or day gown. Before I went to bed I made sure that the curtains were tightly shut. "Rein, good day."

She smiled and said,"Good day, Fine. Have a sweet nightmare."

Before I knew it I was sleeping.

_~Fine's Dream World~_

_I stared into the blood colored sky, lying down on the soft ground. It's quite peaceful here isn't it? And quiet and beautiful but all at the same time it's lonely. Yes, an endless loneliness. Suddenly, gunshots ruined the quiet peace and just barely missed me. Looks like I'm not alone._

_I stood up and saw someone a boy with somewhat spiky purple hair, holding a gun. That's... a vampire hunter. Why do I feel so scared? It's only a dream. After his next shot, I didn't feel any pain but... I looked at my hands that were covered in blooded and my chest had was also bleeding. I looked up at the hunter and the last thing I remember was his deep purple eyes._

I woke up and there was cold sweat on my forehead. What was with that? I opened the windows slightly to see sun still up high. I turned to and saw Rein still in a peaceful sleep. I shouldn't wake her.

It's a little early but I should get some breakfast. For some reason that dream made me hungry. I should probably get Rein some breakfast too. The Princess Party will start at sunset as a request from Lione for us. She's been so kind to us.

When I got back with some warm blood, Rein was already awake. "Oh, good evening Fine. Nee, it's about time we get prepared for the party right?"

"Yes," I said as I put the platter down and handed her a teacup of warm blood. "After breakfast we'll go. Should we go in a balloon or should we fly ourselves?"

"We'll need to learn how to use a balloon eventually... and just in case of sunlight. That should be the best choice."

"You always have a good answer Rein. By the way are you going to ask Bright to dance with you?"

She immediately turned as red as the blood and stuttered out," W-w-w-what are you t-t-t-talking about Fine? I'm-"

"And this is why I worry deeply for you," I told her as I sipped my 'tea'. "Now hurry up and we'll go, only another hour before sunset."

...And eventually this happened...

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

And our balloon ended up, crashing into the ground and we tumbled out of our balloon. Then Altezza loudly said," Now are you planning on becoming the most un-princess like princesses? With such an ungraceful landing like that you'll have no problem."

Lione quickly came and asked," Are you two alright? And why didn't you come here like the first time?"

"There was too much to carry," I said as I stood up and wiped the dust off my skirt. "And we'll just have to get better at flying balloons."

Then Bright came over and helped Rein up. I noticed that Rein had hearts in her eyes. "T-t-thank you very much, Bright-sama."

"I'm glad that you're both alright, Fine, Rein."

I looked around and saw a waiter with a platter of cake~! I wanted to get some but Rein grabbed my hand, knowing what I was thinking, and said," We need to greet others before eating, Fine."

"I know. Look there's the Seed Princesses at the Jewelry Kingdom's table," I said. Let's see the sunlight's pretty weak so we don't need anymore cover.

As we walked over to the table I could hear the Seed Princesses complimenting Altezza's jewelry and King Wal starting the Princess Party. When we got close to the table we both curtsied and said, "We're very pleased to meet you, everyone." They just quivered in response. Our eyes right now are probably emotionless; and here I thought that they wouldn't be so scared.

"Did you two want to see my collection as well?"

I looked besides the Seed Princesses and saw a box filled with shining gems. "Pretty," Rein said. Then I noticed that Princess Mirlo was up showing her decor. "Ah, Milro's accessory is pretty too."

"I'm starting to wish that I have one like that," I heard one of the Seed Princesses say.

I took out the Decor Maker and said, "Then we'll make one for you, right Rein?"

"Of course. May I," Rein asked with her hand extended to one of the small princesses. The Seed Princess was shaking as she handed her necklace to Rein who smiled and said," It's okay. We're not going to hurt you."

Rein put the nuts in the top while I turned the crank. Please turn out nice so that they don't hate us anymore. Please... When we were done, a pretty necklace sparkling like the stars was made. "It's a bit small through," I started to say.

"No, it's the perfect size for us," she said.

We both smiled and I handed the necklace to her. "Then you can have it. We'll make one for everyone."

When we were done, Altezza said, "You think that a simple nut necklace will even be on the same level as one of my jewels? Also, it's no competition for my most special decor." She took out a red heart necklace and set on a stand. "See? Look how wonderful it is."

"Sure, sure it's delicious," I said as I was eating a piece of cake that I got. Delicious~! I'm so glad it's not spicy like the fried rice I ate here last time.

Then I noticed that Altezza was looking at me strangely. "You really don't have an eye for jewelry do you? Like that brooch of yours is, it's as pretty as a wilted flower."

I didn't say anything. Before Altezza could speak again, Rein said," Fine, did you notice? The necklace is missing."

"What was that? My necklace," Altezza said as she saw the empty stand. She almost collapsed. "How could something like this happen- It was you wasn't it?" She was pointing at the Seed Princesses and continued to say,"Because I was showing off my decors, you're probably thinking that it serves me right, aren't you?"

Lione and Bright came over and took her somewhere else to be comforted. Then one of the Seed Princesses said sadly, "Since we were the only ones that were on the table the whole time it's only natural that she would suspect us."

"It's not your fault," Rein said as I looked around the table. A red feather...If I not mistaken isn't that...?

"Rein, let's do it."

"Eh? But there's a lot of people and they'll see... but there's no choice if we want the Seed Princesses to be proven innocent then we've got no choice. Let's do it." I nodded and black wings started to form on our backs until they became a large pair of bat wings. I ignored the stares and we flew up.

Normal POV while Rein and Fine were searching...

"I still can't believe that my necklace is gone," Altezza whined. (I'm sorry what other word could I use?) "And those two suddenly disappeared as well, what are they planning on doing?"

Then her elder brother said," You know, Altezza I think that you don't don't think that the Seed Princesses took your necklace, you're probably just in shock that it's gone. Don't worry, I'm sure that it will turn up soon."

She looked at her brother and gave him a faint smile, which quickly vanished because she saw someone with a long coat and hat. She quickly pointed at the person and said loudly, "Oni-sama there's a suspicious guy over there!"

"What?" Bright turned his head and followed the guy that was running away. The chase went on and Altezza screamed, "There's a thief! HE'S THE THIEF."

King Wal was nearby eating something and then he also yelled out, "A thief? GET HIM!"

Then the guards soon trapped the guy like a bird in a cage. The man didn't say anything as they trapped him into a corner. Just when there were about to chain him up Fine and Rein gracefully landed in between them. "Oh? What are you doing?"

Altezza saw them and said, "You two... exactly what were you doing?"

"What were we doing... isn't that obvious," Rein asked at the blond haired girl as her wings disappeared.

"It's not obvious at all!"

"Altezza, you'll get wrinkles if you keep frowning," Fine said. "Anyways, what are you doing? And who's this?"

"The thief who took my necklace. And what do you mean by that?"

Then the both looked at Altezza as if she grew a second head and said," Thief? He's not the thief. What are you talking about?"

Then Rein showed Altezza what she and her sister went looking for,"After all, your necklace is right here, so he can't be the thief."

As Rein handed the necklace back to Altezza, Fine explained."I knew when I saw the red feather near your stand. Lione told us last time, when Flame birds tried to take my hat, Flame birds love anything red. Since we knew, I thought that we should get it, to prove that the Seed Princesses were innocent."

"I see...," Altezza said as she held out her necklace in front of her. "Thank you..."

Bright said with his hand extended, as the guards backed off, "I'm sorry for accusing you and for all the trouble that happened. If you would like, you can join the party with us?"

The boy looked at all of them and said," No thanks. I have to be somewhere now. I also don't want to be at a party with vampires." He practically glared at Fine and Rein before he left.

Anyways the one who wins the Seed Princesses. While Rein and Fine were going home...

"Rein, that person... I saw him in my dream..."

"What," she said as she turned from the window and looked at her sister in shock. "Fine, what do you mean by that? What happened in your dream?"

Fine was quiet for a while. Then in a soft voice she said, "He was trying to kill me. That person... I think he's a vampire hunter."


	4. Night of Peace

**Rein's POV**

I shook Fine's covers as I said, "Now, wake up Fine! We're going to the Jewelry Kingdom today, so I want to go as soon as possible. Hurry and wake up Fine. Hurry! I already got a big pot of blood for us so hurry and wake up."

"Rein, what's with all the sunshine I smell," she asked as she clutched onto her blanket tighter with a gloomy air around her. "You are way too excited for this, so much to the point that you're starting to smell like sunshine. Besides that reason, why are you wearing a dress?"

I looked down at my clothes. Yes, I was wearing a dress because I wanted to look pretty then maybe Bright-sama will ask me to dance with him.

_"You look even more beautiful than normal Princess Rein. That dress suits you well. Any other dress, seems like rags compared to what your wearing."_

_"Ah~! Bright-sama~!"_

"Rein, have I told you how much I'm worried about you? I worry a lot," she said already dressed and drinking blood. "Change your clothes, you can't fly like that."

"Fine," I said as I changed to my normal clothes. Fine threw a pair of black stockings at me. "Have you finished your food, Fine?"

"Yes, shall we go now since you're done changing," she said. "And have you eaten enough?"

"Yes, I have. You know, Fine I heard that in the Jewelry Kingdom there's a really good ice cream parlor. We should go after looking at the decors," I told her. She's been having more cruel dreams lately about that guy we saw at the last Princess Party. I wonder, why? She's never met that person before, and I don't have dreams like that. Only dreams of Bright-sama~! It's really mysterious.

She gently smiled at me then said," Thank you for worrying about me. Then, when we go I want to get an extra large scoop of every flavor!"

**Normal POV **

Bright was currently arguing with his parents about something. "But why is that -?"

His Father interrupted him by saying, "Bright, stop it. You are to begin your vampire hunting lessons and that's final. There's no way that we can co exist together. For they are monsters that look like humans that suck our blood." After his son didn't say anything for a minute he continued," Your lessons will begin tomorrow morning, since you are already far behind the other princes."

Bright hung his head down. "Understood, Father."

The large door opened and the twins came in. King Aaron was about to the guards but they first said while curtsying with their heads slightly down," We're sorry that we didn't inform you of this earlier, King Aaron, Queen Camelia."

Rein started by saying, " I am Princess Rein. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"And I am Princess Fine. We are the twin Princesses of the Sunny Kingdom," Fine continued. "An honor."

"Why are two vampire princesses here," Queen Camelia asked.

"We wanted to learn more about decors and thought that, since your kingdom produces such beautiful decors, like the ones we saw Altezza with at the last Princess Party," Rein said. "Wouldn't it be suitable to look and admire the decors that people made here?"

King Aaron hesitantly said, "You... may do that. However if I find out that-"

"I apologize for interrupting, but a vampire who sucks blood in sunlight is a foolish person as well as impatient. To add to that, we never drink blood from the source. Only donor blood," Fine said knowing what King Aaron was getting at. "Don't worry, if you're that concerned through, perhaps Prince Bright could accompany us? I hear that he is amazing at swordplay."

"Very well. Bright accompany them today," His mother said.

"Understood Mother."

"I have also heard that you have a beautiful garden. Bright, may you please show it to Rein? She loves flowers," Fine continued to say. "Besides, I want to go see if Altezza wishes to come with us."

"Okay. Please follow me then Rein."

Soon the two left and right when the door closed swords came near Fine's neck. However, she didn't flinch. Queen Camelia then said, almost shouting," What is your sister planning on doing? And what are you planning on doing?"

"We can do nothing, but burn in sunlight. It's true, we're different from humans. However please listen," Fine pleaded. The swords moved away from her neck and she continued, "The curse has been passed down to other countries incorrectly, it seems. That's not the point through." Both were shocked when they saw Fine on her knees, "Even through this may be hard to accept, however I will still say it. Rein is in love with your son."

"What are you saying?"

"Rein is not a bad vampire. None of us are. Through there are a few that go crazy and start to steal children, then hunters kill them. If this curse doesn't go away... then please accept Rein. She's a good person."

"Why are you saying those things? Are you trying to start something?"

"No. I am just trying to state that please, if Bright comes to love her... then don't see her by what she is but for who she is. It's the same for all of us. I don't mind that you want to kill those who have gone evil. However just murdering them for no reason..." Fine slowly got up. "That is all I have to say. I'm sorry for taking your time."

She left the room and saw Altezza. "Altezza!"

The blonde haired girl turned around to see the girl in red and black. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see if you wanted to go look at decors with me, Rein, and Bright."

"If you insist. I'll join you."

"Thank you. Altezza, I don't really care what happens after I say this, whether you believe it or not but... not all vampires are bad people. We're like normal humans. I hope that you can believe that one day."

"Eh? What are you talking about? Now let's go before the shops close."

Fine smiled at the girl and said, "Yeah!"

**Moon: Everything's gotten a little better don't you think? But eventually everything will go bad. 0_0? R&R?**


	5. Night of Chaos

**Rein's POV**

"I hope that Bright-sama will dance with me this time," I said praying. I've been getting better at my dance lessons so I hope I can show Bright-sama how much better I've gotten. Then he might dance with me at every party! I'll do my best!

"Rein, that's not really a bad thing but... if we don't win Best Princess eventually Camelot will get mad and might not let us go to anymore regular parties, you know that right?"

"I know... That's why we practiced hard so we can make Sunny Drops right?" Even through they were a ... strange shape, it still tasted good, but not like the ones that Camelot always gives us. "We'll do our best. After all, that's pretty good for us even through we can't cook at all."

"You're starting to smell like sunshine again. But it's alright, cause we both will eventually," Fine happily said as she landed the balloon. "Let's do our best!"

"Right," I said as I exited the balloon with my parasol. It's so hot today! We need to be careful or else we'll burn. "Oh good we got here in time."

"_Princesses, please pick up your ingredients in the large tent, then go to your designated tent to start cooking. You have 2 hours, good luck to everyone."_

We hurried to get all the ingredients we needed. Let's see... plenty of sugar, and then... "Rein, I got the rest. Let's start cooking and try to make delicious sweets!"

After 5 explosions, they were done. (I'm sorry, I don't know how to make Sunny Drops, even through I really want to know T-T)

Fine and I each took one and popped it in our mouths. Not as bad as I, except still looks bad through. Even through we probably won't win again, Camelot would be happy to see how this batch turned out and then she'll cry tears of joy. I started putting them in little bags as fine cleaned up a little.

Then Lione popped her head through the wooden door and said," Um... do you two happen to have any sugar left?"

"No, we used it up," I told her.

Then she collapsed onto her knees and started crying. "What am I going do? I messed up too much this time, why was this the time where I'm clumsy? I've already asked everyone else too."

"Calm down Lione, are you sure that you've asked everyone," Fine said, bent down to match Lione's height. "Is there some one you've might've missed?"

"Now that I think about it, I couldn't find Altezza. Will you help me look for her?"

We nodded at her. Let's see... knowing Altezza she would probably use some room in the castle since she's not out here. Looks like we're going have to open every door. If she was bleeding however, she'll be easier to track. But I doubt that she would be-

"Rein, she's in that room," Fine suddenly said. Well... what'd you know? We quietly opened the door and saw a big castle of sweets. It looks like it was made by a pro.

"What are you doing here," Altezza asked who was right next to the door. "If you're here to take my-"

"That's wrong, Altezza. We wanted to know if you had any sugar," I said before the argument started. One always happens, even through it's mostly one sided.

"Yes, I do. However I'm not giving it to you."

"And why not," Fine asked, trying not be show her angry or her fangs. "Lione needs some sugar, and wouldn't it be the nice thing to give her some if you have extra?"

"It seems that you don't understand, that a Princess Party is a serious competition for us princesses. You're not suppose to other out the competitors," she said before slamming the door in our face.

"Well, that was hopeless." Then I remembered something as we walked back to the tents. "Fine, we did get a lot of sugar through, there might be some extra."

"But Altezza said-," Lione started to say but Fine quickly interrupted.

"We want to help you Lione, what Altezza thinks is what she thinks, however that's not how we think," Fine argued. Then in a softer tone I continued, "After all we're friends aren't we? And friends have to help each other through tough situations."

"Thank you!"

"Fine, full dash we don't have much time left."

"Got it!" Then she took our hands and we were soon at our tent. After looking everywhere quickly, we finally found some with 10 minutes to spare. Lione quickly thanked us and hurried to finish her sweets. It's so nice to help others.

"Ahh~, so tiring and the party isn't over yet, " Fine said as she twirled her parasol on her finger.

I smiled at my sister and was doing the same. "Well, it's about time for us to present-"

Everything then happened quickly. Someone grabbed us and threw us out in direct sunlight. What's going on? I tried to cover my eyes from the bright sunlight with my arm. "Vampire princesses, was it out of envy that you destroyed Princess Altezza's sweets?"

Huh? What are they talking about? These are probably Altezza's servants. We didn't do anything wrong, so why? Just because we're vampires... is that any reason to treat us this way?

We continued not to say anything. Then someone else screamed out, "Well, why don't you say anything? Do you admit that it's true?"

"Is it because we're vampires, that you treat us like dirt," Fine said in a scary yet calm voice.

"If we were human, would you treat us like this," I continued in a similar voice. The angry seems to grow around us. Shoot... if we stay like this... we'll burn to death.

We both stood up, bowed slightly and said, "Please inform King Aaron and Queen Camelia that we're sorry for the trouble we gave them. We'll take our leave."

"And, to the Vampire Hunter-san, we haven't done anything wrong." Fine said as we summoned our bats and our wings started to form. "So don't shoot that gun."

I noticed that boy was also here, but that doesn't matter right now. We ripped the skirts of our dresses before we flew up in the air with our bats above us to keep us hidden from the sunlight.

**Moon: I might be a little slow in updating this weekend, so this is for an early apology for not updating quickly. Thanks for everyone who reads this story and for all the reviews. I'll do my best to update again as soon as possible and I'm sorry for giving you a chapter that's like a cliffe. **


	6. Night of the White Bat

**Hunter's POV**

"And, to the Vampire Hunter-san, we haven't done anything wrong. So don't shot that gun."**  
><strong>

She sounded like she was going to cry. I kind of just want to go there and help, but I can't. I watched them as they took off. How did she know that I was here? I thought that I hid my presence well. Oh well. I walked away from the crowd. I still need to finish the other part of my job. He should be here somewhere.

Then I noticed that someone was in front of me. I looked at him. His name's... Matthew I think and work a level below me at the Hunter Organization. "Um... we found out that the vampire was never actually going to be here."

"Tell me that in ahead," I said after I punched his head. "So where is the target anyways?

"In the Sunny Kingdom."

Why does it have to be there of all places?

**Rein's POV**

"Fine, are you alright? Sunlight is quite harsh to us." She's been so quiet.

"I... don't want to go anywhere, for a while. Also, we forgot our balloon over there." Then she turned her attention to some of the bats. "Will you please go get it?" The bats nodded and headed back.

We didn't say anything to each other for the rest of the trip. Camelot asked us why we were back so early and why we looked like we did so many times. We didn't say anything.

After we changed our clothes, Mother came into our room. "You two, are you alright? Camelot told me that you came back early. Did something happen?"

Suddenly tears started to flow out both of our eyes. Mother hugged us until we stopped crying. "You two have been through a lot today. Well, an early lunch will be ready soon. Then we'll all eat together today."

"Mother, was it foolish of us to ask that we have the Princess Parties so early? We're still 12 so there's trouble isn't there," I said.

"It is true, that because of the Sunny Kingdom Princesses we have to arrange the Princess Parties later than expected. I don't think it was unwise, after this the rest of the Princesses must go to school, so everything's just difficult."

"Why can't others not just us on what we are but who we are," Fine asked.

"I honestly don't know. They're just afraid of us." Mother got up and before she went out the door she said,"You two have been really good lately, so today's lunch is all your favorites. Camelot will call you when it's ready. We'll talk about this more later."

"Understood, Mother," we said at the same time as Mother exited the room.

I looked at the dark marks on my pale arm. Sunlight is really terrible and I couldn't even get to dance with Bright-sama. This day has been really terrible.

"What's wrong with you two? You seem so down today," a familiar voice said. Fine and I looked up and saw Moon! "What happened?"

"Moon! Where have you been? And why are you here right now," Both of us asked the white haired girl.

"I'm skipping for a couple of minutes. I don't have much time and still have a lot of work to do. I'm here because I could feel that you two were really sad and I wanted to cheer you up and I brought sweets with me," Moon explained as she handed us each a bag. "These sweets have some happiness to them so make sure that you eat them."

"I love sweets but...," Fine started. Is it really a good idea since what just happen? I don't know if sweets are the best idea.

"At least try one, even just a bite. Please."

Fine and I looked at each other and then the bag filled with baked sweets. We both took a small cake and bit into it. This... is really good. I actually feel a lot better. The soft. sweet, cake make the bad feelings go away... "Amazing. Did you make this Moon?"

"I did. Do you two feel a little better now?" We nodded at her and continued to eat the cake and the rest of the sweets in the bag. "You know, I can't be with you two all the time. But know that even if you have people who hate you, there are people who really love you two. Like your parents, me, and the friends that you made. Lione, Milky and the Seed Princesses."

"Then we both said," Moon... Thank you!"

"Glad I could help you two. Now, I've got to go before they find out I skipped. I'll come visit you two as soon as I can. Until then," she said quickly before she suddenly disappeared again.

"I always love when she comes, it's always a lot fun," Fine happily said. I nodded at her. I glad that she cheered up a little. As long as we have people who are our allies, we should try not to worry about what others think.

Later...

"Are you sure that you don't want to go out to town with me today? Camelot gave us permission," I said to Fine. It was around midnight and that's when everything is alive here. "And we'll be needing some new dresses. Don't you want to come with me to chose?"

"I already said that I'll be alright. I'm just a little tired from earlier, so I'll just take it easy. Just get me a red version of whatever you're getting and that should be fine."

"Got it. I'll be back before twilight."

"Have a safe trip," she said picking up a book. I slowly closed the door. Is she afraid of going out? Maybe I'll get her some sweets if I have time. I looked at a display case. What a pretty dress~! It would be perfect if I could wear that to dance with Bright-sama. That dress would be good too! And that dress would be perfect to replace for the ones we lost! I have to try them on! When I walked out of the store with two bags, I was really happy. Now, time for shoes then decors. Suddenly I smelled something.

That's blood. The blood of a vampire with a faint scent of gun powder, is a hunter here? I hurried towards the scent and there was a crowd of vampires where the source was. I pushed through to see a vampire splattered with blood and a person with a gun. He was covered in the blood of the vampire. So, I was right and this isn't any ordinary vampire hunter it's the one that keeps haunting Fine. And here I wanted not to be the center of attention. Well, it's going to be trouble if something else happens today.

I summoned my bats and told them to send my shopping bags home. Then I said in an eerily calm voice, "Excuse me, but what is going on?" Faces turned to me and there were whispers of "Rein-sama." all over. I didn't show any emotions. "Is there a reason why almost all of you have your fangs out?"

"Rein-sama, this vampire hunter had killed one of our own. In our territory as well!"

"I see, however if you kill him now, there will be trouble and more vampire hunters will come here to kill the rest of us. I will take care of him, so please don't worry, I will make sure that he'll behave," I said as my bats wrapped themselves in a chain around the hunter. "Please enjoy the rest of the evening. I will make sure that someone will retrieve the body before dawn."

Great, now I can't continue my shopping. And there was a sale at a really cute shoe store today! Such a waste. When we were in the elevator, the bats got off him and he spoke. "Why did you help me?"

"There was enough chaos today. Besides, what reason did you have for murdering him?"

"He sells humans as snacks to vampire in other countries. It's illegal marketing."

"We have also been trying to get them to stop that without using force. We haven't really been successful, so I guess I should thank you," I said to him. The elevator stopped and we walked out. "It's quite brave of you to come here to kill someone, not many people would attempt to do that. They'd probably think that it would be too risky. On the other hand, you made it so I had to stop shopping, you owe me a new pair of shoes. "

"I don't get it. I murdered someone in your country, that was your kind, and all you have to say is that I owe you a pair of shoes? Why are you being so nice to me," the hunter asked.

"I told you. We've also been trying to get them to stop doing that, so it's fine. Looks like we should've just used force." I smiled at him. "Besides, I'm trying to make friends not enemies. By the way, it's the white heels with the dark blue ribbons."

"I'll give you them the next time I see you," he said. Then he gave me a small smile.

**Fine's POV**

I was going out to see if Rein was alright, but then I saw them together. Why is it that I couldn't approach them? And something in my heart is hurting. What's with this feeling? I don't understand. Why does it hurt to see them like that? It's annoying, this feeling. It the first time, I've ever felt like this. It's really irritating.

Then I felt myself starting to fall. I leaned against the wall. No, it's not like that. Go back to sleep. I am not going to give in, to someone like you. I don't even know what it means to like, let alone love. Go away! It's not like that... Slowly my energy came back

Quietly I walked away. Only a few more months left... I can handle it until then. Besides, it doesn't mean that they like each other. Rein really likes Bright a lot. I'm not giving in.

**Moon: Okay I'm not really sure if I can update after this, but let's hope that I can. **


	7. Night of the Healing Moonlight

**Fine's POV**

I bit into the sweet pastry that was with my cup of warm blood. Sweets and blood, I don't always like the blood but it's alright as long as it's not from the source and with freshly baked sweets. I licked a bit of the remaining sugar that was on my fangs. So sweet.

"Fine, Rein, today a letter has arrived for you from the Moon Kingdom," Father said as he held out the letter with the Moon Kingdom symbol on it. He then passed it to us. "It's inviting the two of you to the Full Moon Festival."

Then we both asked,"Full Moon Festival? What's that?"

"It's a very happy festival, that happens once a year. There's also a beautiful moonlight that comes called the Healing Moonlight," Mother explained. "You two should go. The Moon Kingdom is safe for you two because you can go whenever and not get burned."

Then I said after I finished another of the pastry, "Sounds like fun. When is it?"

"Tomorrow."

"Thank you for the food," Rein and I said as we got up from the table. "Thank you for informing us about this Mother and Father."

"Well? Should we go? It seems like it's going to be interesting," Rein said as we walked back to our room.

"I guess, Milky seems to be worried after what happened at the last Princess Party," I said as I read the other letter in the envelope. "And Mother never lies to us. I'm wondering what kind of country it is as well. The only problem is... "

"We should be alright, these wounds are almost gone anyways," Rein said holding one of her bandaged arms up. "And what else did Milky write?"

" 'You absolutely have to come. I really want you two to meet my brother and Mother. This festival is always really fun and there's going to be lots of food and fun events. So you two must come no matter what.' Is what's written. She really wants us wants us to come."

"So we're going?"

"Yeah," I said. "Meaning we should sleep eventually."

"I wonder what kind of person her brother is," Rein said as she put on her night gown. "Maybe it's someone really nice like Bright-sama~!"

"If they're like Milky, then we'll get along with them. Anyways that Healing Moonlight sounds like it's really beautiful."

"Doesn't it? I really want to see it!"

"Then let's go to sleep soon and we can see it as soon as possible," I said as I got in my bed after I pulled the curtains together. "Sweet nightmares, Rein."

"And don't let the bats bite," she said back at me. After a few minutes of silence, she then said as she got up," But I can't sleep! I want to go right now!"

I got up as well and then asked her,"I know it sounds like so much fun! Can't we just go right now?"

"But it's already really late."

"Then do we not go?"

"But I really want to go!"

"FINE-SAMA, REIN-SAMA GO TO SLEEP RIGHT THIS INSTANT IF YOU ARE PLANNING ON ATTENDING THE FESTIVAL TOMORROW!" Camelot yelled out. She must have heard us. We quickly lied back down in our sheets and tightly closed our eyes.

Then at the same time we said," I really want to go now!"

"GO TO SLEEP NOW, BOTH OF YOU!"

Then we finally went to sleep.

_~Fine's Dream World~_

_He's here again, glaring at me. Why is his presence always in my mind? Why...? What did I do to this person? He raised his gun, looking at me with such cold eyes, and a finger on the trigger. Something about him... seems unusually familiar through. What is it?_

_Wait! Why am I thinking such thoughts? He pulled the trigger and without thinking, I started to move towards him. I put my pale hand up to his face and the words "I'm sorry" spilled out of my mouth. What am I-? _

_My mouth opened and my fangs grew then...-_

"Fine! Wake up! Wake up of else you can't eat any food in the Moon Kingdom," Rein shouted. "Do you want to make Milky even more worried than she needs to be? Come on Fine, why won't you wake up?"

I opened my eyes to see Rein above me. "I'm up." I got out of bed and put on my clothes. What's with that dream? "How long have you been up, Rein? And how long did you take to wake me up? I'm sorry that I took so long."

"Fine... did you have a bad dream again," she asked as I was about to leave to get some breakfast. I froze for a moment. "Well, did you?"

"I can't hide anything from you can I? Well it's not that much of a deal now, so don't worry too much about it. I'll be fine, that's my name after all. Let's go after we eat."

"Fine, I already got some blood sausage, enough for both of us. Now, let's eat together it's still hot."

I grabbed one of the plates that she brought and sucked the sausage. It's good... I really can't deny that blood actually tastes good to me. The only thing better than blood is the taste of sweets. Honestly that boy, I wonder was I going to drink out of him? If I was then why?

"Fine, let's go."

"Huh? But I haven't finished-"

"You've been poking your plate for 15 minutes, you're done!"

I looked at my empty plate. "Oh, I am done. Well then let's go."

Arriving at the Moon Kingdom castle...

"Fine, Rein, I'm so glad you came!" Milky yelled as she hugged both of us. "I was so worried after what happened at the last Princess Party. Are you two alright? You're not thinking about it anymore are you? Cause Lione, the Seed Princesses and I decided that we're going to be by your side no matter what."

Moon... it seems you were right. "We're alright so don't worry about it too much," we both said at the same time. She let go of us and smiled. "Now let's go meet your family, Milky."

She lead us to where her Mother was. When we saw her; she was really beautiful. "Welcome to the Moon Kingdom. I am Milky's Mother Moon Malia. It's nice to see that you two made it here in good health."

"I'm Princess Fine," I started off. "It's nice to meet you."

"And I'm Princess Rein, thank you for the invitation."

"I wish that our prince could greet you as well, but he refuses to stop training, even through its the night of the Full Moon Festival," Moon Malia said. Training? For a vampire hunter? I knew that princes of other countries did do things like that but... "He did say that he'll join you three later if he has time through."

"Understood Mother, we'll be leaving now then," Milky said as she curtsied. "We'll be back a little late."

"Have a safe trip and Fine, Rein, please enjoy the festival. No one will really be afraid of you two today, there are other nice vampires in this country."

"Thank you for worrying," we both said at the same time. "We'll be sure to enjoy ourselves."

"Milky, Moon Malia-sama's really nice. I'm curious to see what kind of person your brother is now," Rein said as Milky and I were have an eating contest with kabobs, which were delicious. "What kind of person is he?"

Milky finished up her kabob and said," Well...he took care of me when I was little because Mother has poor health and I don't have a Father anymore... Even through he seems cold a lot, he's a really nice person and he's really smart and good at a lot of things."

"Sounds like another version of Bright-sama~~~!"

Milky and I sweat dropped when she said that. "Is Rein always like this?"

"Whenever someone mentions Bright. Anyways, that aside, Milky let's go eat our hearts out! Look there's a waffle stand over there," I said while pointing. "Rein, they have your favorite blueberry flavor so stop fantasizing and hurry up!"

"Coming!"

As we were finishing up some ice cream I noticed that one of the stands had a really cute doll. "Those are Mon Mon Golem dolls. He's the reason for this festival. When he wakes up the kingdom gets the power it needs for the year and the moon will shine at night," Milky explained. "Those dolls only come out once a year and they're always different."

"Sounds interesting," I said as Rein came back with two dolls and handed one to me. I hugged it as I said,"So cute~!"

Milky got a doll too and said, "This year's doll if you press it's nose then an illusion of the full moon comes out. I really love them! Oh look Fine, moon dumplings! They're really good!"

"Really? Let's go eat then! Next we can go get ramen and then doughnuts."

"Then I want to show you two something. So let's hurry and have a blast!"

After a lot of food, games, and buying cute dolls...

"Look, this is the Star Spring. Isn't it pretty?"

"Wow, you can see the stars in space. Who knew that there was a place like this in Mysterious Star? But why did you bring us to a place like this, Milky?" Rein asked as we looked at the beautiful stars. It's really beautiful. The Moon Kingdom has a lot of interesting things.

"Oh, well I've heard around the castle that you can do a bunch of fortune telling here, including love fortune telling. I thought that Rein would be interested in it. With her... um... crush? On Bright-sama. I guess you would call it. That and here you can see the Healing Moonlight with the aura and it's really pretty."

"What do I need to do?"

"Say the person's name that you love three times. The more shooting stars you see the better your love will be rewarded or so they say. Try it Rein."

"Bright-sama! Bright-sama! Bright-sama!" She looked really anxious to see the results but nothing happened. Then she started to cry in a ball form. Well... she doesn't have to be that sad... Fortune telling isn't always right, isn't it? I'm not really sure.

I laughed very humorlessly. Then turned to Milky. "But I'm surprised Milky, how do you know about this? Is it because you have someone you like or something?"

"Well," she said as she blushed as red as my hair. I was right. "I have done it before and got a lot of shooting stars and I'm pretty sure that he likes me. Whenever he's at a party, he would always dance with me." (Can you guess who he is?)

"He sounds like a nice person. Now you shouldn't really say that in front of Rein through," I said as we looked at the girl in ball form who now had an arrow with 'Not even one shooting star' written on it.

"That aside, Fine do you have anyone that you like?"

"No, I don't. I'm not interested in stuff like that." Then an image of that vampire hunter came into my head. No! Not him... How can I like someone who's name I don't even know? I don't know anything about him, so why? I've been asking myself too many questions lately.

"Fine, Rein stop crying and get out of your ball, look!" Rein and I looked up. How beautiful... The moonlight's sparkling. As through making even more stars appear all around. "Make a wish you two, and then it will come true."

I wish... that there could be more people who won't judge us vampires on what they are but on who they are. I smiled slightly. I really hope that my wish comes true.

"This moonlight is really pretty, I'm glad that we came to see it. don't you think so, Fine?"

"What exactly did you wish for Rein," I asked noticing that she was a lot more cheerful than 5 seconds ago. She didn't say anything and just smiled. We all continued to watch the beautiful light of the moon, all smiling. Somehow this light gives me hope.

On the way back to the castle, Milky asked,"Are you two planning on staying for the night? Or are you going back home?"

I said, "I'm not sure... really we could go back home at any time. What do you think Rein?"

"It would be fun to sleep over, but would it be okay, will we be a bother?"

"Mother told me that you two can sleep over before you arrived. We have plenty of guest rooms. It's your choice. I don't think Oni-sama will mind too much," Milky explained. "Really I don't think that it would be that much trouble if you two stay here for the night."

"Milky, about your brother," I started to say.

"Hmm?" Then she looked a little ahead and said as she ran towards the person, "Ah, Oni-sama! Did you finish your training for the night? You missed out on all the fun. We went to the Star Spring, ate a lot of delicious food, played a bunch of games, and got stuff dolls. "

"Really? It sounds like you had fun." That purple hair with matching eyes... With the scent of gun powder. It can't be...? I froze on the spot and I felt that Rein did too. He looks the same the only difference was that he was smiling, kindly. He then looked at us and said, "Thank you for taking care of my sister. Is there something wrong?"

"You... are a vampire hunter aren't you?" The words slipped out before I had a chance to think. What should I do?


	8. Night with New Light

**Rein's POV**

Fine quickly said, recovering from the shock of what she just said," I'm sorry. That was rude of me to ask. You don't have to answer that." Now what's going to happen? Why did she just ask that?

"It's fine, that's what I'm normally asked since I'm a prince of a kingdom that has so many vampires and humans at the same place. it's only natural for you to think like that," he said with an easy smile.

This kind expression and words. They look the same but... the personalities are completely different. "Oh right, Oni-sama. This is Princess Fine and Princess Rein. You guys are around the same age. Fine, Rein this is my older brother, Prince Shade."

"It's nice to meet you," we both said at the same time.

"You too. I'm glad that Milky has good friends," Shade said. "Anyways, you two must be tired from the long day that you had, so I'll show you two to your room."

"If it's not too much trouble then, thank you," I said to him. They act so differently. Can it be the vampire hunter that Fine thinks he is? I'll have to check that later. Then I turned to Fine and said,"So we're going stay for the night, right?"

She just nodded at me and smiled. Shade said, "Then please follow me, it's this way."

Now what are you planning on doing Fine? This will be slightly interesting, I guess. Looks like I should talk with her later about this. When I saw the room that we were going to sleep in for the night I said, "Such a cute room. Don't you think so Fine?"

"Yeah, it's really cute," she said. Then we both turned to Shade and said, "Thank you for leading us here."

"It was no problem. Good night."

"Good night, Shade, Milky," We said at the same time again.

When the door closed, Fine sighed and lied on the big bed. "I'm sorry for losing it, Rein. I just couldn't believe that Milky's brother was..." She's getting depressed again.

"But the personalities are completely different, so we can't really be sure that they're the same person," I quickly said to her. "Right? Even through they may look a bit a like that's no reason to worry too much about. Right?"

"I guess you're right, sorry for worrying you Rein. I'm a little tired so I think I'll just go to sleep right now," she said as she quickly changed into one of the nightgowns that was already out for us. "Well then I'll be going to sleep first. Good night Rein."

"Good night," I said as she got on one side of the bed. Now, what should I do? I guess I'll try to sleep for now.

3 hours that slowly went by...

Impossible, I can't sleep. There's something wrong I just can't sleep. Maybe if I take a walk, my head will clear a little bit. I looked to the side to see Fine still in deep sleep. Lucky... I wonder why I can't sleep. Weird. I got out of bed, opened the door, then started walking in a random direction. I really wonder... why is the vampire hunter and Shade-sama so different but somehow they're the same? It makes no sense. Suddenly, I heard a gunshot.

My imagination, it was probably just my imagination. Other than that, everything was silent. There was a slight smell of gun powder. It was the same as before. Maybe if I fly for a bit I can feel a little at ease. I found a window and summoned my wings. I flew through the window into the cool night sky.

Yes, this feels a lot better. I can actually relax now. The soft wind in blowing through my hair and past my wings. It's very nice, this feeling. I really like this place. We can't get hurt by the sun because it's always in this milky white night. It's the day's light and night's comfort combined, making it the perfect place for vampires. Time to fly back before Fine realizes I'm gone.

A figure was in front of me when I went through the window. "Prince Shade, or should I say Hunter-san?"

I heard the clicking of a gun in the dark. The metal's light reflected by the moonlight. "I will kill you."

"Do you have the confidence to do such and act?"

He still held the gun, pointing it at me. "I'm going to avenge my father, since you monsters killed him."

"King... Night, was it? He was a really nice man, or so I've heard. Yes, it's a pity that I couldn't meet him. Mother and Father said that he was a close friend of theirs," I said to him.

"What are you talking about? You-!"

"Please listen to me first." He didn't speak for a while a lowered the gun. "About 6 or 7 years ago, all the blood donors had mysteriously died. Quite a number of people went crazy and attacked innocent people for their blood. Fine and I, at the time were sent away so we didn't have to see things like that. At that time, your father, King Night and his followers offered their blood to the vampires. With that the vampires were saved but at the cost of all those people's lives. He already knew the cost of his decision."

"Then why did he do it? Why did he tell me to protect Milky and my Mother from all the bad vampires before he left?"

"Because vampires can suffer too. We're like humans, and your father actually treated us like a normal person. Also, like people there are both good and bad vampires out there. You need to protect your family from the bad ones." I yawned. "This has gone on for too long. Good night Shade-sama."

"Good night... Rein."

I walked away from him and when I entered the room, I saw a pair of shoes in the dark. They were the ones that I told that vampire hunter to get for me. I put on one of the shoes. It fit perfectly. How nice! I really should properly thank him later in the future.


	9. Sports Night

**Fine's POV**

"Good luck you two on winning Best Sports Princess, I'll be expecting good results this time," Camelot said. "Make sure that you won't drink anyone's blood, should I get you more blood just in case?"

"We'll be alright, Camelot." Rein said.

"We'll do our best at today's party," I told her. "See you later, Camelot."

Then we took off. This is the first Princess Party where we don't have to wear a gown. I like it better this way. It's more comfortable than the dresses we have to wear, even through I do like dressing up... sometimes. It's mostly just Rein. Now, that I think about it Rein's been pretty quiet lately. If she's daydreaming about Bright I swear...

"Rein, you alright? You've been quiet since breakfast," I said trying to get her attention.

"Hmm? Yeah I'm fine. Don't worry too much about it."

What's with that answer? Oh well, I'll leave it alone for now. Even through we have been together for all our lives, we still have secrets that we chose not to tell each other, but right now that's not really what I should be worried about. How will today's Princess Party turn out? If it's like the last one, I don't want to go to one again.

"Fine, look where you're going!"

"Huh?" I looked out the window and saw that we were going to crash into a huge I accidentally pulled down the handle bars too hard. Rein and I started screaming until we realized that we didn't crash into anything. We looked up and saw a Windmill balloon above us and Princess Sophie asked,"Are you two unharmed?"

"Thank you."

After we both landed safely, Princess Sophie quickly became friends with us and she didn't even care that we were vampires. "Of course I don't mind. It's my greatest pleasure to become friends with the most un-vampire like vampires in the history of Fushigi Boshi, or at least that's what I've been told."

"Thank you, Sophie," we said at the same time, smiling. Well at least in this Princess Party we made a friend so it's not as bad as last time.

"So you two are here? I'd thought that you wouldn't have come back after what had happened last time, I'm somewhat impressed," Altezza said as she walked towards us. Her attitude's the same even through it wasn't our fault. I wonder if she'll ever change?

"She's still thinking about that? It was a while ago wasn't it," I said to Rein who was nodding. "Besides it doesn't really matter to us anymore."

"I agree. Now, Shall we go under a tree until the party starts? It's bright today again," she said as she looked around for a large tree with plenty of shade. "Oh, Fine look at those flowers. They're quite pretty, aren't they?"

"Eh, they're so pretty. I wonder what the name of these flowers are," Sophie said walking over to the pink flowers that Rein pointed out, admiring them and ignoring Altezza's presence all at the same time.

"Are you all ignoring me," Altezza asked as she froze on the spot. Then Sophie turned around and said," Altezza, long time no see. Have you been well?"

"Y-yes. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh good, then let's do our best today as members of the Loser Club. Right Altezza?"

"R- Wait a moment! I don't recall ever joining such a club! Last time was just an accident, today I'm going to win Best Princess, no matter what," the girl declared. It seems that she still has her pride with her. I wonder... will she not act like that?

Soon Bright came over and said,"Altezza, don't be too rude. Princess Sophie I'm sorry if my sister had said anything rude to you."

Then Sophie cluelessly said, "Did she?"

I envy her a little... Oh well. Then I noticed that Rein was staring at Bright with hearts in her eyes. What is she imagining in her head this time? As always, I'm afraid to know. Bright suddenly turned around and said, extending his hand, "Hey, Princess Fine. I've heard that you've really good at sprots and I can't wait to see your performance- Rein."

Saved! At the last second I grabbed Rein's hand and she shook Bright's hand. Then she said with hearts still in her eyes," Thank you so much, Bright-sama!"

"Anyways," he said as he let go of both of our hands. "We should leave now Altezza, King King is getting impatient and wants to start the race soon," Bright said, taking Altezza with him. I bit my mouth a little to lip myself from sighing in relief. "See you two later."

"See you later," we both said. Then Sophie did the same. I swear, that Bright has some sort of attachment to me, but I can't be sure explain. Either way, I shouldn't tell Rein about this or she might start crying oceans and I don't want to drown yet.

"Fine, let's go before we're late," Rein said.

I nodded and as we both went to where everyone else was I asked Rein," Are you planning on using the bats today? Right now, the sun's at it's brightest so just having a hat might not be enough."

"Probably, since I'm not good at running and tire so quickly even when it's night, anyways it's starting," she said as she summoned her bats and King King was starting to speak. I might be alright... I think. I just need to finish up quickly so I don't need to summon my bats that were resting in the trees.

"Now that everything's done now, on your marks! Get set, go!" The tiny king quickly said right before he shot his small pistol. i ran as fast as I could underneath the bright light. Good thing my hat's on tight. I jumped up a managed to bite a huge chuck of the bread off and ate it. So good~! Let's see... what's next?

**Rein's POV**

I can't reach it! I tried to jump again but I still couldn't reach it. Why is it that I'm so bad at jumping? Then a quiet voice said, " This is hopeless I'm definitely going to finish last."

Oh, looks like I'm not alone. "You shouldn't give up," I told her. She looked at me as I said while smiling," I'm Princess Rein from the Sunny Kingdom. You shouldn't just give up like this."

"I'm Princess Mirlo of the Waterdrop Kingdom. I just know that I won't win Best Princess this time. I'm very bad at sports," she said quietly, but not with fear. I don't think that she's afraid of me. She seems really nervous about all this, through.

"I'm very bad at sports as well but let's just do our best until the very end. It's not over yet. We still have a chance," I told her to hopefully make her feel not as nervous.

"But..."

"Don't think that it's impossible. I know! To make yourself more confident you should smile and try to have some fun," I advised her.

"Like this," she asked with a small smile on her face.

"Exactly, now let's try again."

(Sorry, I'm too lazy to write something that you already know how this ends)

"Congratulations on winning Best Sports Princess, Mirlo," I said to her.

"It's all thanks to you, Rein. I hope that you two can visit my country one day, then we can have a lot of fun together," she happily said.

Then Fine and I said," Of course."

Things didn't go too bad today, thank goodness. I think Camelot's going to yell at us again and give us even more homework than before. Homework... She gives us so much homework already! At least 5 stacks of books and we can't go anywhere until we finish or else she'll open the curtains while we're sleeping. She has done that before when we skipped to go play in town.

"Fine, Rein," Bright -sama said as he was coming towards us. Wait! He was walking towards us! Eeek! "I want to invite the two of you to have tea. Sophie and her brother will also be there as well as Altezza. This is an apology for what happened that time you two were in the Jewelry Kingdom. You should really come."

"Well...," Fine started.

"We'll go! We'll definitely go! What day will it be," I quickly said. Even through Altezza will be there, I really want to have tea with Bright-sama!

"It's the week after the next. I hope that you'll be able to make it. Until then,"Bright-sama said as he walked away to Altezza. Tea with Bright-sama! I'm really excited!What should I wear that day? My dark blue skirt or perhaps one of my less formal dresses? I have to go through my closet when I get back home and examine all of my outfits thoroughly.

"Rein, your happiness is very noticeable and I'm starting to smell even more sunshine coming from you. What are you thinking about now," Fine asked as she pushed me into the balloon. I just sighed in happiness. "Even through I really don't want to go, I guess I've got no choice now."

"No you don't."


	10. Tea at Dusk

**Rein's POV**

"Fine, which would be better," I asked as I held up two options a simple dress with black ribbon and a skirt with black lace. Out of my closet it took me a week just to decide between these two and I can't pick which one's better. "Well, which one," I asked her who was still in bed.

"I'm sleeping," she muttered to me. Then she just pointed to one of the choices and said," This will look really good on you."

"But Fine, this is a very important decision," I said to her. "That means that you need to actually see what you're choosing."

"But I'm sleeping. Ask me in an hour."

"Then we might be late! And you know that Camelot always told us to be on time and it's really rude and-," I said quickly but Fine cut me off. I took a breath. Talked too fast again.I have to make sure I'm perfect for today. After all, we're going to have tea with Bright-sama today. I can't wait!

Fine got out from bed and said," Now, there's no way that I can go to back to sleep now. Chose the skirt, it looks nicer. Now will you stop shouting so much when it's still day?"

"Thank you Fine. Now, we'll be leaving in 10 minutes so go get dressed," I sweetly said to her as I quickly changed clothes. She ran to get something to eat. This day should be really fun! I wonder what kind of tea we'll have? Rose tea is always good but a nice Earl Gray would be good today too. Well, I'll just have to wait and see. Now, if only Fine could hurry up we could go sooner.

"Okay, I'm finished," Fine said with a slice of toast and blood in her mouth and fully dressed. "Let's hurry before you...yeah, let's just hurry."

"We have to leave now," I said before I ran out the door.

"Well, don't forget your hat and parasol! Rein! Hey Rein!"

...After some time...

"Ouch!" I said as I landed on the ground. After flying here at mach speed, I tried to land quickly too but... it didn't work out exactly as I planned.

Then Fine came down in a more graceful landing and said, "And that is why when you land it can't be too fast or you'll end up on the ground. Anyway you did finish your homework last night right?"

"Umm... well, I did my half of it,"I said. "So I'm alright today."

She looked at me with doubting eyes and said, "Really?"

"Really!"

Then a hand appeared in front of me, I looked up to see Bright-sama! "Are you alright, Rein?"

I quickly took his hand. " I'm perfectly alright! Thank you very much Bright-sama!" After I got up, I said," Also, thank you so much for the invitation today. I hope that we didn't come at an inconvenient time?"

"You've arrived just in time, tea is ready and Sophie and her brother arrived here a little earlier. Now this way please," he said before he lead me to where a table, chairs, and a roof above everything were. It connected to the palace. The tea was already out. Everything was perfect. The small part of the garden that I saw before was absolutely beautiful. "I thought that it would be best if we have our tea under shade."

"Thank you for being considerate of us," Fine said "Also, this place is really beautiful. I've never seen anything like it in the Sunny Kingdom. "

"Thank you. If we have time later then we should all take a walk later. Please have a seat anywhere you wish everyone else will be here soon."

"Alright," we both said as we sat down in chairs next to each other. Okay so far so good. If I just stay calm, then everything will go well, hopefully. Maybe...

Soon I heard Altezza and Sophie. "What do you mean by that?"

"That's it! Your angry face, isn't it just wonderful?"

"That does-," she stopped when she saw both of us. I have a bad feeling about this. "What are the two of you doing here?"

"Bright-sama invited us," I said. "Is there a problem," I asked calmly. She seems to be getting madder by the minute and I don't have a plan. What should I do? I really don't want to leave just yet but... I really don't want Altezza to hate to hate us even more. She already hates us a lot, we don't need to add to the flame.

"This is your brother Sophie?"

"Yes,this is my older brother Prince Auler," she said to us. I noticed that he did look a lot like Sophie. Well he seems like a nice person, like Sophie, at least. "These are my other friends, Princess Fine and Princess Rein. You don't need to worry they don't suck blood at all."

"Nice to meet both of you, I hope that we can get along," Auler said. He really is Sophie's brother. Then I noticed that there was a cart of sweets nearby. When did that get there? Fine noticed too and we both stood up to look. Each one of them was really pretty, like the cookie castle that Altezza made for the Best Sweets Princess Party.

"Can I eat one of the cakes," Fine asked, ignoring Altezza's glare at her.

"Yes, please eat as many as you wish," Bright-sama said. He really is a nice person.

"Thank you. Then let's eat." In a second, besides Fine were a neat and small stack of plates. "They're very good and look Rein there's honey waffles, your favorite," she said before quickly starting to eat again. Honey waffles... I slowly took a bite. It's good. Suddenly she started coughing. She ate too fast again.

"Fine, you'll choke if you eat like that," Sophie cheerfully said.

"Here's your tea," I said as I handed her the cup which she quickly gulped down. She took a big breath when she was finished. Altezza angerly stood up and walked away muttering," Excuse me." Did we do something wrong again?

"Please forgive me. Altezza has been spoiled by us and enjoys it more when things go her way. Please don't mind her."

"It's fine, I think that I had something to do with that," Fine said.

"Why don't we take a short walk in the garden," Bright-sama quickly suggested.

We all agreed and followed Bright-sama. "This is really impressive, Bright-sama," I told him. "The crystals and the flowers are very pretty together. As expected of the Jewelry Kingdom."

"This is just because my Mother likes flashy decorations. I personally think that it would be better if it were a little simpler."

"I see," I said, then noticed that Fine was muttering cake over and over. They probably looked as delicious as they tasted.

"Princess Fine, I'm pleased to hear that you enjoyed the cakes. Altezza was the one who made them all," Bright-sama told her. "She really practiced hard for the Best Sweets Princess. It was a shame that her castle had fallen that day, but you shouldn't worry about it too much. She was alright a while after."

That day... we were blamed for it. I looked at Fine who nodded at me. Fine asked, "Bright, you would know where Altezza is right? Can you please tell us where she would most likely be?"

"You should probably just leave her alone when she's like that."

"Please, I want to get along with her too. And it would be funner with her here, don't you two agree?" Sophie and Auler nodded and looked at Bright-sama.

...When they came to Altezza's hiding spot...

"Kiee!"Altezza then threw the flowers and they formed into an arrangement. Fine and I walked in clapping. Altezza quickly turned around and said," You two again? Stop spying on me you're annoying and now I have to change my design all over again, when I finally got it perfect."

"You don't need to do something like that. We couldn't possibly imitate you," I told her.

"You two... really make me mad. Coming in here like your my friends, acting like you're innocent when you're really not, deceiving everyone by saying that you hate blood. A princess, even a vampire princess should at least tell the truth. You two think that it's so easy, I've been training to become a better princess all my life and you two just think that it's that simple, well it's not!

Something just snapped in me. I don't know if it was because of the hurtful words she said, or just because but no matter what I felt anger.

"You have no idea what it means, the words that you say, so don't act as through you know. Vampires are hated by human eyes," Fine argued back at her. "How would someone like you be able to think they same way we do? You say that you have to try hard well just think about us."

"Because we are vampires we have to try even harder. We are represent all the vampires in Mysterious Star, both good and bad," I said to her. "We have been isolated all our lives from other people while you have the luxury to not be feared by everyone. You can't understand our feelings."

"You... You think that will get me to stop? You still tell don't the two of you just get out of here? You're no better than Princess Grace who chose power over humanity." She really went there.

"It was to save Mysterious Star! She was willing to give up everything to save everyone," Fine said to her. "She had to give up her human side or everyone wouldn't be here now."

Then I said, "She was truly a kind person. No matter how she was treated, she was still nice to them. No matter how man people had hated her, she still acted as through nothing had happened. That is the ability of a true princess."

Then we both bowed. "We're sorry for our outburst. We'll be leaving now. We apologize for acting the way we did, it was quite rude of us to do such a thing."

"W-"

We both left the room before she could finish. It makes me feel a little better after we had said that. "Fine, let's go home. I'm already happy when the little time I got to spend with Bright-sama."

"Then let's go back home and take a good rest for today. Maybe we should stop trying to be friends with Altezza. It really seems that she hates us no matter what. "

"No, I think we should just try a little harder, I think that we don't understand something about her."

Fine smiled at me. "You're right. After all under everything, Altezza is a nice person."

"Very nice."


	11. Flowers Blooming with the Moon

**Fine's POV**

"Fine, wake up."

"What? It's still day. Wake me up when it's night," I muttered to her. We didn't plan to do anything this day, so why is she getting me to wake up early?

"Lione, Milky and the Seed Princesses are here. Wake up! They wanted to practice flower arrangements with us today," Rein said tugging on my bed covers. "Fine!"

"Alright then, let's go," I said sitting up. I never thought about the possibilities of people actually coming to visit us, on their own will. It just seems weird somehow, since we're still vampires. But I don't understand how others think, so it's alright.

"Well, then hurry up. They've waited for us long and Shade-sama is here as well," Rein said as I got dressed.

I stopped when I heard that and went back into bed. "On second thought, I think that it's better to be sleeping during day. I don't want to get burned or something." I just don't want to be around that person, he makes me feel... uncomfortable.

"Fine!"

After 10 minutes of dragging, whining, and wondering on where Rein got her strength passed by painfully.

"Sorry, we're late. I had to get Fine," Rein said cheerfully who was dragged me in. "I hope that no one strange came towards you guys."

"No, everything's fine. Your parents told the maids and everyone to keep their hands off us," Lione said. " Besides, I should be apologizing, for coming here all of a sudden, without an invitation. It was my idea. I hope that we aren't going to be too much trouble."

"No trouble at all," I told her. "You guys wanted to practice flower arrangement with us, right? Camelot prepared for lessons today and there's a lot of materials to use."

"Wait Fine," Saya said. "Why don't we use flowers that we grow ourselves?"

Nursya continued, "We brought Dream Seeds with us. They grow by the feelings you use to take care of them."

Milky said, "Sounds interesting, let's use them."

"Then let us show you a good place to plant them," We both said at the same time. "Please follow us." It's a bright day again. The minute Rein and I stepped outside our bats came to us, shielding us from the light. They're always very good to us and today's a bit cloudy too.

"Don't worry, they won't hurt you as long as we don't command it," I said to the quivering princesses as a bat perched itself on my finger. I stroked it head as I said, "They're really obedient so I wouldn't worry too much about it. Here we are."

"Then let's start!"

"But I wonder, do flowers really grow easily," Lione wondered aloud as she put down the heavy bucket of water.

"As long as you give your flower your feelings of love and thanks then, it'll grow in return," Loloa explained to her.

"Now, that I think about it," Rein started, she finished putting the little signs in the large planter. "I remember once my Mother said that she got Dream flowers from my Father once. I'm pretty sure its when he asked her to marry him but he wouldn't say anything. Do you remember, Fine?"

"I remember. No matter how much we asked he didn't answer us," I said.

"I wonder if I should give flowers to Bright-sama with my feelings for him?" They were hearts in her eyes again. She's thinking again and she's saying really weird things.

This is strange... normally she gets out of it within 5 minutes. Something's definitely wrong. I turned to a bat and said, "Please get me my mallet. It's on the bottom drawer of my dresser and please hurry before her imagination..." I had no idea what to say. "Please just hurry, as fast as you can."

The bat nodded and took off. "Well, the good thing is that Rein's energetic, right?"

"Yeah, even through it gets annoying. Well, it gives me an excuse to use the mallet that I have. The bats will hurt her too much, if I use them."

Then Rein suddenly got out of her day fantasy. "What was happening? Anyways let's plant the seeds." I wonder what it'll turn out to be? My Dream flower... I put plant food on it and patted it. I hope that it'll grow to be really big. When everyone planted their seed, Rein said, "Since today has good weather, let's go take a walk. By the way, Fine, what's that?"

I turned to see that the bat has my mallet. "I'm sorry, it must have been heavy. Thank you, but can you hold onto it a little longer? The bat nodded in reply. I noticed that everyone was staring at me. I held a bat out and said "Nee, Milky do you want to pet it?"

"Huh? Um... well..."

I took her hand and gently slide it across the top of the bat's head. "See? It won't hurt you."

"It really is cute." I let go of her hand as she continued to stroke it. It seems like the bat likes her back. "I never thought that a bat could be so cute. Don't you think so Oni-sama?"

"Just make sure that you're careful. We don't want Mother to worry."

"Okay." Such a caring brother. I wonder how it would be if Rein and I had an older would be interesting.

"Fine, Rein, your garden is really amazing," Saya said. "All the plants are well care for and there's so many different types of flowers."

"Really? We don't take care of the flowers that often since the gardeners tell us not to. And this place looks really amazing at night. Perfect scenery for couples. I wish that Bright-sama and I could dance in this garden when it's night," Rein said. There's hearts in her eyes again. Where'd my mallet go? I have a bad feeling.

"Uh? Shouldn't we go check on the flowers now?" Lione asked.

"Sure. Let's go then," Rein said suddenly snapping out of her love mode. When we came all of the flowers had sprouted expect for mine. "Um... Fine."

"I'm alright. After all, flowers all grow at a different pace, so that why it's completely fine." This atmosphere is getting weird and my bad feeling is growing. Is it one of my bats? I have to go check. "Now that I think about it, Rein, I haven't eaten anything yet because you woke me up. I'm going get some snacks."

I quickly ran before I could hear Rein protest. When I was out of sight, I said," Please make sure that my sister's bats don't follow me." I ran away to the elevator and caught a bat with a pink ribbon. "What's going to happen?" It spoke the message in bat talk. "I see. Thank you. Go rest now, you've been through a lot." We have another guest today.

The elevator opened and a figure stepped out. "As expected of one of the vampire princesses. Your skills with bats are simply wonderful as always." A man with a pair of deep blood red eyes.

"Please tell me why you're here. We have some guests today and I would prefer that you wouldn't cause trouble for them," I said seriously in an emotionless voice.

"Alright then, Fine-sama as you know my brother was killed a while ago by a vampire hunter."

"Yes, I'm very sorry for you. By the time I examined him, it was too late to do anything. I'm truly sorry."

"The reason why I'm here today is because I heard that the vampire hunter is here and I would like to have the pleasure of taking his life." His fangs were all the way out. Even through it was day, he still had a lot of power in him. "Where exactly is he?"

"My apologies, but there is no vampire hunter here. Only princesses of the Flame, Moon and Seed Kingdoms, as well as the prince of the Moon Kingdom. If you wish to seek revenge, then I would suggest searching for the accurate person first."

"You really are siding with all the hateful humans."

"I am not siding with anyone. I am just stating the facts. I aware that you were quite fond of your brother and I'm truly sorry that he's gone. I can't say anything else because I don't know what it means to lose someone. Really, I'm incredibly sorry, however please remember that your brother shouldn't have been doing such business. If he was human his fate should be the same. That type of business is illegal."

He didn't speak for a bit. Then he said, "You are right about that. Maybe if I stopped him, he wouldn't be dead. It's just that he was the last of my family. Maybe you will become a good Queen in the future. Thank you for stopping me before I did something stupid. " He stepped back into the elevator.

I'm glad that I could solve that without violence. Now, it's time to go back. I've been missing for too long. Rein and the others are going to get worried.

"You handled that well." I turned around to see Shade. "You were taking too long so I came to see what you were doing."

"I'm sorry for troubling you."

"Shouldn't I be thanking you? You did make it so a vampire wouldn't have killed me."

"I don't want to make another enemy. Besides, it's my duty because I'm going to be the next Queen," I said quickly walking back towards the others. "Now, let's head back before Rein runs here and starts dragging us."

"Do you want to be Queen?"

I stopped for a minute."Well, who else will do it if I don't? After all I'm the oldest, so I've got to take responsibility."

"What?"

"You probably thought that Rein was older didn't you?"

(In anime there are two ways to tell who is older and who is younger. One, is that one of the twins is always protected by the other, the younger twin is normally protected. Or the older one acts more childish/ foolish. At least that what I've discovered so far. I have no idea if Fine is older or not, this is a guess.)

"What if Rein wants to succeed?"

"Then she'll succeed, it's as simple as that. It doesn't matter who becomes Queen as long as one of us does. Hurry up, I don't want to get dragged."

"Then what do you want to do?"

"Who knows. You know, this is the first time I've actually talked to someone about this. Thank you."

"No... problem. Now, let's head back."

**Normal POV( I'm going to speed up this story to the Flower Princess Party)**

"Fine, Rein those flowers are really different," Lione said looking at the large sunflowers and the small blue tulips.

Mirlo said, "I can't image the arrangement that you're going to make. It's going to be very unique isn't it?"

"It's going to be like us," Rein started. Then Fine nodded and said," Yep, similar but different. The rest is going to be a surprise." Then Fine noticed Altezza holding a huge bouquet full of roses and they both rushed over to the girl's side. "Altezza, do you need any help with that?"

"I'm perfectly fine carrying them on my own."

Fine just continued to smile. She reached out for the flowers as she said, "Don't be like that, let me-"

"I said I don't need any help!" Altezza quickly moved the roses before Fine could touch them. Fine looked down at her finger and noticed that she was bleeding a thorn was in her finger. Altezza also noticed this and started to say, " Oh, I'm-"

"Are you alright, Fine? Does it hurt," Sophie asked, looking concerned.

"I'm alright. Vampires heal pretty fast, look it stopped bleeding already," Fine said after taking the small thorn out and licking the small amount of blood. "See?"

"That's really convenient," Mirlo said.

Altezza quickly left and so Fine and Rein were a little discouraged. Of course they didn't show it but they were quiet for a while. No one said anything. Then Rein perked up a bit and said," Well, Fine and I better go dress up. The party's starting soon."

As Fine and Rein were dressing, Altezza was walking through the corridors of the castle. 'Even through I said all those rude things, they're still nice to me. That conversation that they had after they left me... how can they still believe that?'

"It's because they really want to be friends with you," A voice said to her. Altezza looked up too see a girl with pure white hair, smiling at her. "Those two just want to be friends with other people. even after everything that's happened to them, they are still very kind."

"Who are you? Leave me alone, I need to go finish preparing for the party," Altezza said turning around in the other direction.

"Why won't you be friends with them?"

At that Altezza didn't move in a soft voice she said," It's because they're vampires." Altezza started to walk off again.

"Oh, that's why?" The blond girl stopped once more. "Let me tell you a little secret. When it's their birthday soon, if nothing goes wrong they will slowly become human. All vampires in Mysterious Star will so you don't need to worry about that."

"What?" When Altezza turned around the girl was gone. 'Exactly who was she and what did she mean by all that?'

"It seems that I've made you confused." She was right besides Altezza who was slightly scared. Well, I'm basically saying that what they are, doesn't determine who they are." She saw away again while saying, "Good luck on today's party. It'll be something interesting today."

''What a strange person," Altezza thought aloud. "I feel like someone said something like that to me once. Let see..." _"Not all vampires are bad people. We're like normal humans. I hope that you can believe that one day." _"Fine said that."

Then a hand can out and grabbed Altezza.

"Now, we'll begin the 4th Princess Party," Moon Mailia announced. "First will be the Moon Kingdom's own Princess Milky." Milky came out of the floor, next to her was a moon shaped vase with a flower that looked like it had dumplings on it. "It's an arrangement with moon drop primroses. Please have some if you wish."

"Milky your plant turned out so nice," Fine said picking one of the buds and putting it in her mouth. "Sweet!"

"It suits Milky well," Lione said.

Then Sophie came over and asked," Have you seen Altezza?" When the question was asked, Fine and Rein stopped smiling and looked at each other. They hurried out of the room.

Then Milky noticed that her brother was looking somewhere and collapsed. After a small incident, when Milky and Shade were out of reach from anyone hearing them Shade said," Thanks Milky. Now, I can do my job."

"Good luck." Shade was about to walk away but stopped when Milky said," Oni-sama, are you really going to kill a vampire again?"

"It's my job. You know that Milky."

"But..."

"What is it?"

"Nothing, I'll be hiding for a bit. be careful." Shade walked away from Milky. 'I already know that it's your job, but if Fine and Rein found out who you really are then what happens?'

"So you really are here Altezza," Fine said as she opened the door to the cart of where Altezza was trapped. "Are you alright?"

"Of course," she said. Then remembering what the girl said to her, she said," Thank you... and I'm sorry for everything."

"It's fine," Rein said helping her down. "So will you be our friend now?" Altezza smiled and nodded at the pair who were smiling back at her. "Now, on to other business. Who put you in there?"

"I'm not really sure. I think that it was a vampire...maybe."

"You're not sure? This could be troublesome," Rein said as a bat came to Fine.

"Rein, a human with vampire henchmen, how unique. I believe that the man used to be the Moon Minster. He's trying to ruin the party and he wants to take over the Moon Kingdom. Let's go stop him. Altezza please head back to the party. It's your turn right now and Sophie is trying distracting them."

"Thank you."

When Altezza left Rein said," Fine, it's time."

"I got it." Bats came from every direction and surrounded them. Their wings grew. Their eyes turned a deep blood red, redder than a rose, than Fine's normal eye color, a color deeper than blood. The royal vampires have more power than normal vampires. They can control other vampires like puppets and their skills with bats are extraordinary higher.

"I can't believe that a human is controlling good vampires. He really is scum," Rein said as we flew past all the halls and outside to spot a crowd of people. "Truly the lowest being alive," she said as we landed in the middle.

The guy with the mustache said, "You two are... Attack them, they want to drag you back to the cage you were once in." As soon as the vampires took a step, they fell to the ground practically gagging. Almost as if they couldn't breathe.

Meanwhile a conversation was happening...

"You're Prince Shade aren't you," Bright asked the purple haired boy after he killed three vampires.

"And what if I am?"

"Why do you fight vampires? I think that if we just open our minds a little then we could be able to-," Bright unfortunately couldn't finish his sentence because Shade interrupted him

"Prince Bright, you have only recently started your training and still have not actually hunted a vampire yet. Vampires are just monsters, we cannot trust them, nor they with us. Isn't it only the right thing to protect what you have the best you can? Wake up Bright and realize the things that you have to do. That you need to do."

"We are able to get along with them through, so why is there such a thing like vampire hunters in the first place?"

"We hunters, get rid of those who have lost their minds."

"But still-"

"I know that not every vampire is bad but, there are bad ones out there. So we protect people from the bad. That's our job."

The man was shocked and tried to run away before either one of them could move a muscle and whip came into view and hit the man, also knocking him into the ground.

"So it really was your plan. And I thought that they locked you up 4 years ago. You're going back to prison."

"Thank you for helping us, Hunter-san," Rein said to him. Her eyes had turned back to her normal sea green. "If you don't mind through, can the vampires come back with us?"

"Do what you want."

Shade was about to leave when Rein noticed something. "You're bleeding. Let me help." Rein took out her handkerchief and tied it on top of Shade's wound. "Now, it's okay." He looked at it, speechlessly. At this time Fine was putting the knocked out vampires on their balloon ignoring her heart's pain.

Time speed up to the end of the party...

As everyone clapped for Sophie's win, Fine noticed that on Shade's hand was Rein's handkerchief. "I hope that you all enjoy the rest of the party."

Bright took Rein to go dance while Shade suddenly came up to Fine and offered his hand to dance with her. Of course Fine being the way she was would have rejected but he took her hand before she could say anything. (Has anyone noticed that in the 1st season when Bright likes Fine he never asks her to dance after the first episode?)

"I'm sorry!' Fine had just stepped on Shade's foot... for the fifth time. "This is why I don't really dance that often."

"Don't you have dance tutors?"

"Long story short, they quit after the First Princess Party."

"Then should I become your dance tutor?"

"Wait, what?"

Rein was having a very similar conversation with Bright and somehow the two princes decided to go tutor the vampire princesses in dance.


	12. The Night that She Appears

**Fine's POV**

"FINE-SAMA, REIN-SAMA! WAKE UP THIS INSTANT! FINE-SAMA! REIN-SAMA!" The doors slammed open and Camelot stormed in. "FINE-SAMA, REIN-SAMA, WHY ARE BOTH OF YOU STILL IN BED? GET UP!"

"Camelot," I asked, extremely tired as I rubbed my eye. "Isn't it day right now? We normally sleep during the day." And normally she's sleeping during the day too. I wonder who woke her up in the first place... Who would be up this early? Cause I wouldn't.

"Why are you waking us up so early," Rein asked yawning. "It's still light out."

"Today you two have guests and they have already been waiting for 15 minutes. Get dressed this moment and please be quick about it."

"But Camelot-"

"GET READY NOW!"

Rein and I quickly got dressed and went out to meet whoever our guests were. Who would visit us, especially at this time of day? I would think that Lione, or Milky, or something, but somehow I had a really bad feeling about this. A really bad feeling and... I saw the two boys, who Rein and I like. I'm right.

Rein asked, "Bright-sama, Shade-sama, what are you two doing here?"

"Remember at the last Princess Party? We said that we would be your dance tutors," Bright reminded Rein. "And today's the first lesson."

I don't remember any of that. I headed out the door as I said, "I'm going back to sleep. Good luck, Rein." I really don't want to do something like this first thing in the morning. Then I felt a very disturbing aura. "Alright then, good luck Rein."

I was about to walk out and back to bed but I felt a strong heat as a hand touched is going to end badly isn't it? "Fine," Rein said in a very scary voice. "You'll be dancing, right?"

I turned to see Rein smiling, which just made everything creepier. "Rein, you do know that we haven't had our breakfast yet, right?"

"We'll have it after, then."

"But-"

"Now, you are going to stay and practice your dance. Got it?"

The aura grew. Guess there's no helping it. "Alright, but if I break his toes, it's your fault." The aura diminished and she smiled and went to Bright. That was scary.

"Then let's start," Shade said taking my hand. His hand... I didn't really notice before but it's really warm. "So just try to follow my lead and concentrate on your own steps, got it?" I nodded and we started gliding across the floor. Just go with his flow. Huh, I was actually dancing. Be careful of my steps, keep in the beat, and just go with the flow. "See, you're getting better already. Now, if you could follow the rhythm, then it would be perfect."

"Well, I have told you before I'm not that good at dancing."

"Yes, you have."

"But thanks anyways, so how's your hand doing? I hope that the vampires from last time didn't hurt it too bad."

"You know that I'm..."

I tried not to rolled my eyes as I said," It was a little obvious. Of course Rein and I weren't sure at first but now we are. I've known for a while." I feel... a little thirsty right about now. I need to get some blood in me soon or something might happen. "But it's not like you were killing vampires for no good reason. At least that's what Rein said. Milky really has a good brother."

"Speaking of Rein," he said with his eyes looking at her. She was far enough not to hear our conversation. "I need your help."

"Why?"

"I really like her so..."

I didn't listen to what he was saying. I just froze at those words. The pain in my heart is growing more, what's with this feeling? It hurts so much. Like something was ripped away from me. Why do I feel such pain? Suddenly everything turned pitch black.

**Shade's POV**

Fine suddenly, collapsed her eyes were closed. I caught her so she didn't fall. This is weird. Could it be that she got tired? But she just woke up. Maybe I should let her lie down for a bit. Then she regained her balance and stood. "Sorry about that. I guess I'm still tired."

"Are you okay?"

"Now that you ask, I am a bit thirsty. Won't you give me a snack?"

"What are you talking about," I asked slightly confused.

Then I noticed, her eyes were a deeper red than normal and her fangs were inches long. She tilted her head as she asked,"Won't you give me some blood? After all, this body and the other has been starved, due to the little brats who refuses to drink from the source."

"You-" I froze up as she licked my neck.

"Yes, such a nice scent and a healthy person. Both of them. These girls has chosen well for my next meal, so much better than those in the past." I grabbed out my gun and placed it on the top of her head. She gave me a look that was practically a glare. "Do you really think that you can kill me? If you hurt me, then you hurt the child that I've taken over."

What am I suppose to do in this situation? I need to get rid of this... vampire but, I'll be getting rid of Fine at the same time. The vampire smirked. "Well, let me get on with my meal, so I can live for another 100 years. And the faster I get this done, you the sooner you will hate this girl and it will hurt even more. Ah~, she really is foolish for falling for someone that likes her own sister. Oh well."

She opened her mouth, her fangs were close to piercing my skin when she suddenly fell again. There was a bump in the back of her head, someone must have thrown something. Looks like I'm saved for this time. But...what did she mean by falling for someone that likes her sister?

"Isn't that obvious? Both of you idiots liked one of the sisters while the other sister liked you."

**Rein's POV **(This is happening while Fine was possessed.)

"I'm very sorry, Bright-sama!"

"It's fine. We've just started, so it's okay if you don't improve right away. Now, you should just focus more on your own steps than your partner's and do your best to try to avoid their feet," Bright-sama advised, kindly.

"Alright." Bright-sama really is a great person! He teaches really nicely and doesn't get mad when I make mistakes. He's good at dancing and he's always really nice! I hope that I'll be able to confess soon. It will be perfect, we'll be alone in a beautiful setting, on the night of a full moon, holding hands... Kya~~~! Oh wait, the steps! I carefully started to dance.

"That's it, Rein. You're getting better," Bright-sama said, smiling. And he would be smiling at me~! That would be absolutely perfect!

"Thank you, Bright-sama. With a few more lessons, maybe Fine and I will have a chance to win the next Best Dance Princess. Really, thank you for doing this. You know, I-"

"I'm really glad that I could help," he said stopping me from saying anything else. " And since you mentioned Fine, I wanted to ask you something." Thank goodness he interrupted me, I didn't know what I was going to say then. I sighed in relief in my mind.

"Okay, what did you want to ask me?" Something's strange. What would Bright-sama want to ask me, if it has something to do with Fine?

"Well, I wanted to know, if you knew if... she liked me or not?"

What? I forced a smiled and said," Why do you want to know something like that?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, I think that I like her a lot and..."

He was blushing. Why? Did he not notice all those times I dressed up just for him? My heart is really hurting. I've never experienced a feeling like this before. I felt a tear all from my right eye. What is this sadness and hurt? I don't understand!

_**"You were always a foolish little girl, Rein."**_

This voice-! "Rein, are you alright? What's wrong?"

I blacked out before I could say anything.

**Bright's POV**

"Rein, are you alright? What's wrong?" Then she suddenly collapsed but she didn't fall because I grabbed her. How weird. Why would she suddenly faint? Maybe I should go to a doctor to see if anything's wrong with her... She's really pale. Oh wait, that's her normal skin color.

She stood up and said," I'm sorry about that. I'm perfectly fine, just a little shocked."

"Oh good. I was afraid that-" I stopped talking when I saw the her sea green eyes turned into a deep blood red. She smirked and showed her fangs that were now inches long. What's going on?

"However, I feel really thirsty. Won't you give me some blood? After all, this body and the other has been starved, due to the little brats who refuses to drink from the source."

"You aren't Rein, who are you?"

"It took you that long to figure out? Oh well, I wanted that child to be hated by you sooner anyways." She was about to bite me! Wait, I have a pistol gun in my pocket, if I use that- "If you think that you can hurt me you're quite mistaken. When you hurt me, you hurt the child that I've taken. Now, be a good boy and stay still while I have my meal. Those two really are foolish, liking someone that likes the other twin."

What was that? Rein likes me? I can't think about that now! How do I get out of this situation? Her fangs were now close to my neck and then she got knocked out again. Looks like something hit her judging from the bump on the back of her head. Liking someone that likes the other twin... I wonder exactly what she meant by that?

"Isn't that obvious? Both of you idiots liked one of the sisters while the other sister liked you."


	13. Night of Explanations and Warnings

**Shade's POV**

"Isn't that obvious? Both of you idiots liked one of the sisters while the other sister liked you."I turned around to see a girl with pure white hair and contrasting night eyes. A bat flew to her side and landed on her hand. "Thank goodness, I wasn't too late."

"Who are you? And what do you mean by that?"

"Shade, Bright, please follow me and I will explain everything. Also, carry Fine and Rein." She turned her attention the the bat in her hand and said, "Please inform Queen Elsa and King Truth about all this."

We followed her to a large room with a table and chairs. There were large windows, but they were covered in large curtains. The table had tea prepared. Bright and I set down Rein and Fine in a chair. The girl poured out tea for all of us. Why did she bring us here? Then she put something in Fine and Rein's mouths.

"What are you doing?"

"They're just some blood tablets."

Blood... tablets? Things like that exist? If vampires could eat those, then they wouldn't need any blood- "Sorry, but these tablets aren't really any good and vampires will probably throw up if they took them since they're not tasty. It's like when you eat something you hate but it's suppose to be good for you."

"Oh." How did she know what I was thinking?

"Do you two know what sweets, Fine and Rein like best?"

Bright said, "Rein likes honey waffles the best."

"And Fine likes strawberry cakes." I remember Milky telling me that once. She set half a strawberry cake for Fine and a honey waffle that was missing a part. She then sat down in a chair and took a tea cup.

"Um.. who are you exactly? Are you also a vampire," Bright asked the girl.

"It's true, I can control bats, however I am no vampire and at the same time, I'm not human. My name is Moon. I am Fine and Rein's friend. I hope that you enjoy Earl Gary tea."

"Why did you bring us here," Bright asked as I cautiously took a cup. I wouldn't put it past her if she put something in this.

"You want to know what happened to Fine and Rein, am I right?"

"Bright, did Rein want to drink your blood too?"

" 'Too?' That means Fine tried to do the same?" I nodded at him. "What's going on?"

"I'll tell the two of you a story that will explain, but in return I expect you to answer my questions, got it?"

We both nodded at the girl. I want to know why Fine acted like that. Last I remember, she said that she hated blood.

"Very well. Princess Grace have given up her humanity over 1000 years ago in order to save this star from the Black Crystal King. "

"Who's that?"

"A very cruel person who wants the universe to be under his control that had fallen into pure darkness. She traded her humanity for power to completely stop him. She made a deal with a female vampire who had lost her lover. In exchange for power, she remained inside the princesses of the Sunny kingdom. Waiting. The people of the Sunny Kingdom had all decided to stay by Princess Grace and turned into vampires themselves. When the princess she was inside experienced true sadness or anger-"

"Why those feelings," Bright asked.

"Because that's when a person is at their weakest. Anyways, before the age of 13-"

"Why that age," I asked her.

"I don't know, she would took over. When she bit the person that they loved the most-"

"Why not the person they were closest to," we both asked her at the same time. This is really vague.

"Stop interrupting me! They will also become vampires and the curse goes on for another 100 years. If Fine and Rein can manage for a little while longer then, they'll finally be free, every single vampire on this Star will be too."

"So that means Fine's in love with me? And Rein's in love with Bright? And when we said that we liked the other sister, the person took over them?"

"Yes, that's right. Fine and Rein chose idiots, good looking idiots but idiots all the same." Is she saying that because we kept interrupting? "Anyways, my story is finished. Why do you like Rein, Shade? And why do you like Fine, Bright?"

"She's different from anyone I've ever met. She tries end fights and she helps others no matter how she's treated," Bright said. "That's why I like Fine. I want to protect her."

"I like Rein because she's honest and pure. She always tries to make friends and doesn't hate anyone. I want to make sure that she remains like that."

"I see." Moon put the tea on her lap and looked at us."To me, it seems that you like them as sister more than a lover."

"What? Fine acts more like my sister, she always loves eating and finds the truth. She doesn't spill secrets and tries to make sure that everyone's happy even if it means that she isn't happy!"

"Same with Rein. She loves dressing up and making decors. She's honest and wants others to like her for who she is! She always does her best!" Bright and I were now standing and at the same time we sat back down and apologized.

"By the way you two said that, it seems that you like the other one more. Let's see... if Fine and Rein really liked someone that was an amazing person, what would you do?"

"Make sure that he stays as far away from Fine/Rein as possible."

"And that's how I know, you two have more of a brotherly love, not true love. If you really liked them, wouldn't you be happy if they find someone that they really like who's a good person?"

That's right. But I like Rein, not Fine and I'm going to get her to like me back.

"This is really good. I wonder who made it." Now she was eating a berry tart ignoring us. Is she even taking this seriously? She set the tart down on the table as she said, "You two really don't understand. Those two felt like they were being betrayed, by their own sister. If they find out about the person they like, liking their own sister, wouldn't they be deeply hurt?"

Now that I think about it, that would be true. But Fine never really showed any signs of her liking me and she doesn't seem like the type of person who would actually like someone. She always was pretty emotionless or serious. Except for that one time during the Princess Party where she looked like she was going to cry.

"Didn't they already find out, so isn't it fine?" Bright asked.

"I erased that part of their memories, they think that it was just a terrible dream." She looked down at her lap. " This is the first time that Fine and Rein actually wanted something so badly, to be loved by a one certain person more than anything. Do you two really not care what happens to the other twin?"

What happens... to Fine? I don't know but Milky probably wouldn't forgive me. And I don't want to hurt her, she's too nice of a person, but- What am I saying? And where are these feelings coming from?

"Then promise me something. Until midnight on their 13th birthday, do not confess. Or you two will end up as vampires. Unless, you can get them to love you in return. I honestly think that's impossible for you to do through."

"Why?" Is she purposely trying to make us mad?

"I think that you cannot do it because... a cat loves it's claws," she said seriously.

"Excuse me," Bright asked. "How does that make any sense?" She pointed her head towards the twins who were starting to wake up. Oh, that's why. But still, what's she talking about?

"Huh? Shade?"

"What's going on? Bright-sama?"

Then they looked at Moon and at the same time they said,"Moon? You're here? I thought, but, wait, what's going on?"

"You two don't remember? You were having tea with your boyfriends, I came in and you fainted from the shock of seeing me. Remember?"

"I see," they said at the same time again. "Wait! They're not our boyfriends, I mean they're our friends but it's not like that!"

That's a lie... A bold faced lie. And they actually believed her. What kind of person is Moon to them, anyways?

"So what were the two of you talking about anyways," Rein asked her after they calmed down. "You were telling them the story of why the cat claws are good for knives, right? I remember that story, it was really funny. Wasn't it Fine?"

"Really funny. Most of your stories were and really interesting. I always loved it when you told us a new one," Fine said, smiling. I've seen Rein smile from her heart but this is the first time that I've seen Fine's real smile. Not her normal plastered on smile. It was... really beautiful.

"Really? Well, you'll be able to hear them again cause I'm staying here for a while."

"Really? How long?"

"Yep. I've got a break from work and I'm spending it with you guys. It should be for a couple of months at least." Then she turned to Bright and I and smiled. "And I'm going to be watching things very carefully."

She planned this didn't she?


	14. Night of sweets, dares, and rivals

**Fine's POV**

"And that's why there's a rabbit on the moon."

"It's been so long since we've had a slumber party, I'm so glad that you got finally got time off from your job," Rein happily said while I was eating cookies that Moon made for us. They were so good!

"Yeah! By the way, what kind of work do you do anyways," I asked her. Are there anymore cookies left? No, but there was cake~!

"You'll find out soon. Now, let's play our favorite game, truth or dare. Who wants to go first?"

"Eating," I replied before taking another huge bite. How is it that her sweets are the best I've ever eaten? I should let Milky try them sometime. SO SWEET~~~! It's so wonderful, sweet, simple, and absolutely amazing! Moon's sweets really are the best!

"Then I'll go first," Rein said. She looked back and forth from the both of us. "Moon, truth or dare?"

"Dare, as always. Why do you even ask me that question, Rein?"

Rein thought for a little while then said," Then I dare you to come with us to the next Princess Party dressed as a boy."

"Good, because for some reason I have a black prince outfit and a wig with me." Rein and I just stared at her, with our mouths forming perfect circles. The cake fell off my fork. Why would she have something like that with her? "Okay Fine, truth or dare?"

"I'll do truth this time." Since I don't want to do something weird. Cake~

Then she said almost immediately, "Why do you like Shade?"

I swallowed too fast when I heard that and started coughing. Rein hit my back really hard and I starting breathing like normal. "What?"

"Do you want me to repeat the question?"

"Not really! Why would you ask me something like that, I don't even..." Then again, it's not like I don't like him, I do it's just- I can't even think straight now! How do I answer this question? "Well, he's actually a nice person and he doesn't seem like the type of person to tell secrets and I feel like I can trust him even through he's a vampire hunter and he's not afraid of me and-"

"Too much information!"

I looked down at my lap. Why am I feeling so embarrassed about something like this? I don't get my feelings at all. They're way too confusing. "Anyways! Rein, truth or dare?"

"I'll choose dare this time."

"Then... I dare you to go until the next Princess Party without fantasizing about Bright. If you can't do that, then you have to buy me a month's worth of sweets next time we go out."

"Deal," Rein said. She's probably going to lose and I'm going to get to eat a lot of sweets~! Yay for sweets. "My turn again. Fine, which one will it be this time?"

"Truth," I said as I got another piece of cake. I really don't remember a time where I chose dare.

"Then, is it really true that you like Shade? More than a friend?"

I started coughing my cake up again. Why are they asking me these questions? Moon handed me a cup of strawberry milk which I quickly gulped down as she said," tell the truth, or get hit with a bat." What is with these two? i don't get them.

When I started breathing normally, I said," Fine then, I like him more than a friend. Now will you two stop asking me those questions? I don't want to die by choking because of your questions. Moon, truth or dare?" I carefully took slow bites of my cake now.

"Dare."

"I dare you to...make me a mountain of sweets tomorrow."

"Done. But Fine, will you ever stop thinking about eating?"

"Moon, I think that we've established that I will never stop thinking about eating," I said to her seriously. Why would she even ask a question like that? Then again why did she ask me that question about Shade? I really don't get what she's thinking sometimes.

"After my turn, we're going to sleep, or Camelot's going to yell at the three of us tonight," Moon said. We nodded in reply. "Rein, what do you chose for this time?"

"Dare."

"Then I dare you to go and ask Bright out on a date."

"Eh? Moon, I can't do something like that! It would be too embarrassing! And what if he says no? What if he doesn't have a good time? What's if-"

"You're asking him, that's my dare to you, and what if he says yes?"

Rein fainted from... shock, I think? I really get anything today. "Anyways, it's settled, tomorrow's day will go to the Jewelry Kingdom."

"W-well, it should be fun," I said hopefully.

**Rein's POV**

I'm too nervous about this! What if Bright-sama says no? What if he laughs in my face? What if something like this happens?

_"Will you please accompany me on a date Bright-sama?"_

_"I'm sorry, Rein but I already have a girlfriend who's very beautiful and a much better dancer than you. See?" A very pretty girl appeared and took Bright-sama's arm. "You'll just have to find someone else. I'm already deeply in love."_

"No!"

"Rein, I win. You own me a month's worth of sweets," Fine said happily.

"You don't even notice that I'm really nervous?" I turned to Moon with tears in my eyes,"Oh Moon, why did you give me a dare like this? You're too terrible."

"You were the one who wants me to go as a boy for the next Princess Party. This is my revenge," she said not looking at me, but steering the balloon. "Besides, I can't play Cupid for you two? I'm only trying to help, it's not like I can make the boys just confess to you, or can I?"

"But still!"

"And if he says yes, it could because he likes you."

That's true too. I really want Bright-sama to like me if he does like me back, then we can start dating, and then we'll get married and then... KYA~~~~! No, no, I shouldn't get so ahead of myself, but maybe just a little! I really hope that he says yes!

"Moon, I'm really scared."

"Oh, don't worry. By the way, I think that I heard that Shade's going to be there too."

"Moon! Stop playing Cupid!"

"No, it's too much fun. Hey Rein, we're here."I stood up and looked out the window to see the Jewelry Kingdom castle. It's really pretty just like always. the light of the sun reflects off the crystal and makes it look like a rainbow. "Now, go ask him out," Moon said, opening the door and pushing me out.

Luckily I didn't fall on my face because someone caught me. "Thank you- Bright-sama!" He's right in front of me and he caught me! How wonderful~!

He smiled and said, "I'm glad that you're alright." Bright-sama~! His smile is really wonderful and he's really nice! The perfect Prince Charming! Really amazing!

"Bright, who's there?"

"Shade-sama! You're here too. " Huh, Moon was right. I wonder where she gets her information from...

"Rein, you're here, that must mean that Fine's here too."

"Yep! She's here and Moon came here with us," I said as I regained my balance.

"Oh, I see." He seems a little unhappy when I said that Moon's here, why? And I thought that they got along really well last time. How come?

"Rein, didn't you have something that you wanted to ask him," Moon said to me.

Oh right, the dare. "B-B-Bright-sama!"

"What is it?"

My face must be really red right now! Why can't my face cool down? "Um.. well... the thing is..." This won't work, I'm too nervous! What should I do? What should I do? "Well..."

"Okay, I'm going to speed up this conversation. Rein wants to know if you'll go on a date with her."

"A date?"

"You don't really have to if you don't want to! It's basically a dare that Moon's making me do," I said quickly.

"No, I'll go on a date with you today. It sounds like fun."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Thanks!" Somehow, I'm relieved now that I got over with it and I'm going on a date with Bright-sama~! Yes~~~! "Then where should we go?"

"There's a fun amusement party here. Why don't we go there?"

"Alright. I saw a flier of it. It looks like a lot of fun, I've never seen anything like an amusement park before."

"It's a lot of fun. Now, let's go." A date with Bright-sama~!

**Shade's POV**

We all watched as Rein happily went with Bright. An amusement , I hope that she has fun, too bad I wasn't the one going with her. It kind of hurts. Then Fine said,"Somehow, you were right to give her that dare, but you keep forgetting the consequences."

"You mean her... imagination? Yeah, I don't know what to do about that," Moon said. She then turned to me and while smiling she said, "Now, Shade. Aren't you going to join us for the day?"

"Um... well," I said with sweat dropping. She's scaring me. "I only came because Bright wanted to talk with me about something then you guys came and-"

"Nonsense. While Rein enjoys her date with Bright, we're going go around, shopping and it's always good if a lady has someone to accompany her. Or would you prefer it I were to tell a nice story to Fine about two boys who once wore dres-"

"It could be interesting," I said quickly cutting her off. No one can know that I wore a dress. It was only because Milky wanted to dress up with someone and have a tea party, that's it!

"I want to hear that story, it sounds funny," Fine said, wondering what she was saying. "What did the two boys dress as?"

"I'll tell you later. Let's just go and have fun. I heard there's a gelato store that has a lemon strawberry flavor that's suppose to be really good."

"Then let's go, you still owe me half a mountain of sweets."

Two hours later...

"It's nice to be shopping, I found a lot of nice fabrics and beads," Moon said holding three bags. "Now, where do you want to go Fine?"

"I'll be right back," Fine said before she ran off to a candy store. She really never changes. She already brought and ate 10 bags of candy and she still wants to want more. I really don't get her at all, she may be like Milky but in some ways she is different.

"Have you noticed, yet?"

"What?"

She plopped down on a bench. "I thought that you would've gotten angry at me for making Bright and Rein go out on a date, but you didn't."

"What could I do? You would've murdered me if I said anything." Moments passed by without a word from either one of us. Finally I said to her, "I will make her fall in love with me and confess to her."

She smiled slightly as she said," Is that a declaration?"

"I guess it is."

"Then, good luck. Just be careful of the others who feelings you will hurt."

"I don't get it." She's always worrying about those two, making sure that they're happy. "Why are you so concerned with what Fine and Rein do? Who are you to them?"

"Let see...," she said pondering for a moment. "I'm the first friend they made, that didn't run and stayed by their side. They've been hurt in the past, those two, so many times. I helped them through everything and erased their memories when needed. I've been with them for a long time."

At that I knew that I shouldn't ask anymore questions on the subject. "Do you know why Fine likes about me? I don't think that she even knows who I am."

"She knows... That you are not a terrible person, but just someone who wants to protect what he has. To her you are a kind person who will not betray. Now, make sure that Fine doesn't find out about this, or I'm going to be making sweets for eternity for her. Also, if you hurt her, I won't go easy on you."

"It's a deal." So now, I have to find out how I'm going to confess to Rein without hurting Fine, or I'll get hurt myself, physically.

I saw Fine running towards us carrying a huge bag of sweets. "Moon! Shade! I've got the sweets, let's go to the gelato store now!" Will she ever stop eating?

"Fine, how big is your stomach anyways," I asked her.

"Hm... I'm not really sure. I eat a lot, but since I'm always running, I'm always hungry. Anyways, let's go to that gelato store now."

"After that, we're heading back to the balloon. Rein's date will probably end at sunset and it's 4:20 already."

"I wonder if she's having fun," Fine said with a smile on her face.

Suddenly someone ran up to Fine with a bouquet of flower. It was a boy with black hair and red eyes. "Fine-sama, it's really you Fine-sama?"

"Um... Yes?"

"Please accept this."

She took the flowers and examined them. "Sunflowers, primroses, red carnations, and, there's thorn-less burgundy roses. These flowers... mean that you like me, don't they?"

What?


	15. Evening of a Plot

**Rein's POV**

"Thank you," I said as I took the flowers from the boy with blond hair and bright blue eyes. He just came towards us when we were about to leave the park. He looks a little like Bright-sama. Just a little. I looked at the flowers. My favorite pink tulips with blue bellflowers, white caranations, and a blue rose with no thorns. "So, I guess this means that you like me?"

"Yes, I really like you, Rein-sama. I hope that you could think of me, the way I think of you, one day."

"I'm flattered, but I don't even know your name." Who is this guy? And why does he like me, is the better question. I'm certain that we've never even met before, so why is he confessing to me?

"My name is James, Rein-sama. It's really an honor to finally be able to meet you," he said while bowing slightly.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm really sorry, but we've got to go right now. My sister will worry if I'm not back soon. Isn't that right, Bright," I asked forcing a smile and turning to him. Please notice the tone in my voice that means I want to get out of this situation, now Bright-sama. What is with this boy?

"Y-yes, if I don't get you back soon, Fine and Moon will be worry. It was very nice to meet you, James-san, " Bright quickly said while taking my hand and walking away from him. Looks like he noticed and we're holding hands even through it's not a dance lesson!

"I hope that we can meet again, Rein-sama!" He seems like a nice person but he's just a little...weird I guess and he's a vampire. I wonder how he knew that it was me? But then again, Bright-sama did call my name out, very loudly. Still... it's bugs me a little.

"Well, thank you for agreeing to go on a date with me Bright-sama. It was really fun."

"I'm glad that you had fun."

"Didn't you have fun too, Bright-sama?" Was it a bad idea that I wanted to go to that park? But it was a lot of fun. but maybe it was a bad idea?

"Of course I did, after all it's been a long time since I've been to that amusement park."

"Oh, that's nice. I thought that I was being a bit childish for choosing a place like that." Minutes passed with neither one of us speaking. Finally I said, "Bright-sama, you're going to school to get your certificate to become a King after this year, right?"

"Yes. Even through it might be hard, I won't give up."

"That's really admirable. I hope that I could go to school and make a lot of friends too. It would be so much fun!" Making new friends, joining a club, actually being a normal child. Something close as normal, I guess since I'm a princess.

"Why wouldn't you be able to?"

"Well... um..." How do I get out of this without revealing that if Fine and I don't get out of the curse we can't go study with everyone? Suddenly, I saw Fine, Moon, and Shade-sama."Oh, look there's Fine and Moon, I can't wait to ask them how their day went. I'm pretty sure that Fine ate a lot of sweets today. Fine!"

"Rein! We should hurry-, " she stopped suddenly. I followed where her eyes were looking. "So you got one too." Then I noticed that she had a bouquet too.

"We'll talk about it on the way back." She nodded in reply.

Then we both turned to Bright-sama and Shade-sama and said at the same time. "Anyways, thank you for accompanying us today. Good night, Shade/Shade-sama, Bright/Bright-sama."

"Good night to the both of you," Bright-sama said.

"We'll see you at tomorrow's dance lesson."

As Moon steered back home, I looked at the flowers that Fine got. They were pretty. The sunflowers and yellow primroses stood out in a clutter of red. "So Fine, who was the boy that gave you your flowers?" I asked still holding her bouquet.

"A vampire named Cross. He was really polite to me and he seems like a really good person, but I don't think that I can accept his feelings because I already like Shade."

"You finally said it for the first time!" It's very rare for her to confess things like this! I hope that she'll be able to confess soon, like me. It's strange that we're always calm and mature with others, but when it comes to things like this we just act different. More like girls our age, I guess?

"B-b-b-be quiet!" She stuttered out. "And what about you?"

"James is a vampire too. He's really similar to Cross and a little weird. I just hope that he will be able to find another person to like, because he's not a bad person and I really like Bright-sama."

"Why don't you say love, Rein?" Fine asked. "After all, you are always thinking about him."

"There's a big difference between love and like. Just how there's a difference between hate and love," I explained to her.

"Seriously, how are you my younger, twin sister when you act like that? That's really confusing."

I smiled as I jokingly said,"I don't know. Maybe we got mixed up at birth and I'm actually the older one?"

"We have different hair and eye colors, it's impossible for us to be mistaken for each other. "

"Then let's make it possible," Moon said all of a sudden.

Then we both said at the same time, "What are you talking about?"


	16. Dust of Deception

**Fine's POV**

"We were just saying things in general, so how'd this happen?"

Right now, Rein was wearing a red wigs and matching contacts, while I was wearing green contacts and a long, blue wig that Moon forced onto us. Why she does these things, I have no idea. "No wonder you two are twins," Moon said ignoring Rein's question. "I can't even tell the difference and the dresses look so cute on you."

We were also wearing simple dresses that ended above the knee with trimming at the bottom and embroidery at the waist. Red for Rein and blue for me. "I get that you wanted us to switch places...," I said trying not to get angry about this. "But were the dresses really necessary? You know how much I don't like wearing them on a normal basis."

"That's why I made them for you. It suits you two perfectly!"

"I will kill you."

"Anyways, I wanted to see something, too. Since today's your dance lessons. "

"But this means that I can't dance with Bright-sama! And you know how hard I've been practicing at night for them," Rein told her.

"Don't worry you two will still be dancing with your normal partners." She's making another plan behind our backs again. "I just need to have a little bit of revenge."

"Revenge? On Shade-sama and Bright-sama?"

"Don't worry it's probably not going to hurt them...physically at least... I think. " What did they do to her? More importantly what is she planning on doing to them? "Just try not to worry about it. I want to see if they can figure out something."

"Something? Can you clarify that?"

"Let's see... you two are twins that don't really look alike. I wonder what if would be like if you two looked exactly the same. How would people be able to tell if you were you and not Rein?"

"I don't know," I said as Rein was twirling around in the dress. Our personalities are different, but from a glance you wouldn't be able to tell unless we were wearing different clothes.

"That's what I want to see. If those two can figure out who's who. That and for revenge."

"Seriously what's with the revenge?"

She didn't speak for a while and was looking at me. Her head was slightly tilted as she said, " You two look really cute. Should I put make up on you too?"

"No way!" I absolutely HATE make up. It's annoying and way too girly! I am more of a tomboy and prefer to be sweating after playing sports instead of wearing make up in a dress for no reason! The girly character is Rein's, not mine!

"I'm joking. Oh, they're here."

When we walked out Shade and Bright were staring at us. "Why are you two wearing that?"

"I thought that you would want to see them in a dress, Shade." At that he turned away. "That and Fine and Rein need to practice in dresses anyways because they can't go to a party only in a skirt. So I'm going to be making more dresses for them."

"Moon-!"

"Really-?"

Then she interrupted us by whispering,"Right now you're Rein and you're Fine, so don't say anything right now." Darn it, I forgot about that. But I really don't see the point in doing this. "And so, Shade turn around, you two will be switching partners today." Oh, so this is what she was planning. She does know that we like Bright and Shade, but still, WHY IS SHE DOING THIS?

"Then today you'll be my partner Rein,"Shade said suddenly taking my hand.

That surprised me a little. "Have fun you two."

"Moon, where are you going," Rein asked looking past Bright's shoulder.

"I'm going to prepare tea for later. I'll make a bunch of snacks to go with it. Good luck." SNACKS? Calm down, Fine. Calm down. Rein doesn't really make those types of expressions if it's something other than dress up. But I really want to eat her snacks now! More importantly, what kind of sweets is she going to make? I have to see!

"Rein, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine!"

"Oh good, cause you're acting a little weird. Sorry that I'm not Bright."

"That's not what I was worrying about." It almost seems like he's nicer to me when I look like Rein and not me. Does that mean that he likes Rein better? No wait I'm getting too ahead of myself again. When did I turn into this type of person? Before I was just concern with getting people to like me and now I want a boy to like me for more than a friend. I really am a confusing person.

"Then what's wrong, Rein?"

I forced a smile and said," Don't worry about it. It's nothing." Liking someone is just bothersome. It only ends up with someone getting hurt. I should try not to worry about things like this. Try at least.

**Rein's POV**

"You're very good at dancing, Fine. I guess that's to be expected through since you're really good at sports through."

"T-thank you very much B-Bright." This is a little harder than I thought. "But I'm not as good as Rein. She practices a lot more than me." If I were Fine, I would probably say something like this, right?

"Really? I never knew and Rein must be really close."

"Yup, we've spent our entire lives together after all." Should I ask? Technically, right now, I'm not myself but Fine and I really want to know exactly how Bright-sama feels about me, so... it wouldn't hurt to ask would it? I'm technically just her sister asking about how the boy, that my sister likes, feels about Rein.

"Something wrong Fine?"

"No. Why do you ask? Am I acting weird or something?"

"No, it's just because you were quieter than normal, so I was just wondering. That's all," he said, smiling. I just smiled back in confusion. Act like Fine, just act like Fine.

"Fine, Rein, I finished! Come on you two need a break don't you?"

"Yay! Did you make a bunch of sweets?" I asked excitingly as I let go of Bright-sama's hands. I must act like I'm Fine.

"Of course. Come on, the tea will get cold if we wait any longer. Shade, Bright, you'll be accompanying them too. And don't worry, I didn't put anything weird in the food or tea."

Then I noticed Bright-sama shivering. "Bright? What's wrong?"

"It's nothing."


	17. Night of Confusion

**Bright's POV**

"So can you explain to me again why we're having tea in different rooms," I asked Moon carefully as I looked around in the room that she forced Rein and I into. It's best if I don't get her mad or something will happen to me.I don't really mind this room is nice, but still... The room had large windows like the room but this time the windows were stained glass in the form of blue roses. No light was shining through but you could see the roses perfectly.

"There wasn't enough space for all the food on one table and I thought that this room would be best for you two. Is there a problem with that?"

"N-not at all!"

"Then I need to go clean up in the kitchen, or Camelot will yell at me. Enjoy the tea." She then left the room. She scares me.

"Well then, why don't we sit down," Rein asked as she pulled out one of the chairs and sat down. "These look really good and really cute."

I sat down as I look at the food on the table. I'm amazed, did Moon actually make all of this? "You're right, so are you going to eat your favorite honey waffles?"

"That's Rein's favorite, I like strawberry cakes the best." Oh right, she's not Rein but Fine right now. "But I do like them a little too. I'll eat any type of sweet. It's a lot better than blood." Then she started eating a whole cake.

"I've been meaning to ask you this for a while, but there wasn't really a good time for it. Why is it that you dislike blood so much?"

She put her fork down for a second and looked at me. "Because I don't like taking blood that someone else could've needed. Someone could've died without that necessary blood. I, who just need it as nourishment, wouldn't it be cruel that someone died because I needed food?"

"I guess so, but wouldn't you need it to live too," I asked as I picked up my tea cup. This is as good as the tea that Altezza prepares. Jasmine, the aroma is wonderful.

"I think Rein told you this before, but I'll say it again. We only need blood to be energetic. We can probably get the nutrients that we need from somewhere else," Rein explained. "So without blood we'd probably be fine. The only problem is our instincts and taste buds. Our minds might not want blood but I guess that no matter what we do, our bodies strive for it and it's the most delicious."

"That's really interesting, I never knew that some people suffer like that. It must be hard." I really don't know what I'm suppose to say in this situation. Now that I think about it, when we first did a dance lesson, Rein looked more exhausted than normal. I guess that explains it.

"Can I ask you a question now?"

"Sure what is it?" This cake is good too. I didn't try anything the first time because I thought that Moon poisoned it. She was really mad at Shade and I that day.

"Why don't you hate vampires? Surely you've heard the stories of vampire attacking innocent people."

"I've heard the stories of hunters and vampires, but I couldn't help but feel sorry for the hunted vampires. Don't they have people that would be sad that they're gone? Wouldn't it hurt to be treated differently because of what you are? Vampires are people too and people should be judged as a person and nothing less. At least that's what I think."

She smiled. "If more people would think like you, everyone would get along better. It's really nice that you think about vampires that way."

Rein has such a nice smile. It's even prettier than Fine's. Then I just realized what I was doing. Why am I thinking this? It's not like I like Rein. I like Fine... don't I? "Bright? What's wrong? You suddenly stopped talking."

Then I asked her the question that I've wanted to ask this entire time. "Why are you acting like Fine, Rein?"

She looked shocked and didn't talk for a minute. "You found out? How's you know?"

"One of your fingers on your right hand has a small callus that I've noticed every time we dance and you wear earrings while Fine doesn't. From the beginning, I just kinda knew that you weren't Fine, but Rein."

"I'm really glad that you found the difference. Moon wanted to figure something out and revenge on you two for some bizarre reason. Did you and Shade do something to upset her?"

"Um..." It's probably the time when we first met, but I can't tell her that! Or Moon just might kill me! "I'm not sure, did I do anything wrong?"

"Yes." Rein and I turned to see Moon. She held out a bowl of rice with red beans. "This is a celebration, so eat it Bright."

"Moon, what are you talking about?"

"Oh Rein, Shade found out too. Go switch clothes with Fine. Red looks nice on you, but blue's better."

"Okay, then I'll be right back, Bright-sama." Then she quickly exited the room to go change.

"Yes, the blue dress will look very cute on her," she said as she ate the rice.

Then I asked," Is there a reason why you're here? Moreover, what's up with the revenge?" Why is she the one eating the rice?

"Revenge, I really don't need to explain that. Second, you pass. Good job." She's congratulating me but in a monotone voice, I can't tell if she actually means it or not.

"What exactly did I pass?" Should this be a good thing or a bad thing?

"If you couldn't figure out the difference between Fine and Rein if they were to have the same appearance, then you wouldn't have the right to like Fine or Rein, whichever one that you choose in the end. It's kinda like a warning. If you break Rein's heart, I won't go easy on you. At least that's something similar to what I said to Shade."

"You really do care for Fine and Rein a lot. I should do my best to get Fine to like me, since you've given me some permission," I said my thoughts out aloud. I'll work hard and become a person that Fine will like.

"Is that really the person you that you want to like you back?"

"Why are you asking me something like that again?"

"No reason. Well, I'd better be going. Rein's returning. Then, we'll see each other at the Princess Party next week and be sure you notice things." Why is it that it seems like she's not telling me something? I wonder what she's hiding. Did she hide a poison in the food or something?

"Bright-sama! Sorry for the wait. It took a while to find shoes that I wanted to wear. It turns out that Fine was wearing them," Rein said as she walked into the room. "Now, shall we finish our tea?"

I just stared at her. The dress looked amazing on her and her smile was radiant. Like she was sparkling. Then I thought back to what Moon just said. _"Is that really the person you that you want to like you back?"_

**Shade's POV **

"You're quiet today Rein. Is something wrong?" This is getting boring, why can't Fine just say that she's herself and then we can have a normal conversation with each other?

"Nothing wrong at all. I was just thinking about some stuff."

"Okay." Then I noticed her feet in the shoes that I got for Rein. "So you like the shoes that I got for you?"

"They're very nice. Thank you for giving them to me. I'm amazed that you actually brought them through. Since it would seem strange that someone like you would go into a store and buy a pair of heels," she said, a slight laughing tone in her voice.

"If you like them so much then, why don't I get you another pair?"**  
><strong>

"I'm completely fine with just these, besides I already have 15 pairs of shoes already, at least."

"No, I'm still going to buy a pair for you. This time the heels will be lower and the ribbons should be... pink. After all, you kept almost tripping today and that color is best suited for you, Fine."

She smiled. "You found out?"

"I did. You were just acting like Rein right? After all, Rein can walk in shoes like that better and your smile is different from hers."

Then suddenly Moon appeared. "Good job at finding out the difference Shade so, as a reward here is your red rice," Moon said as she handed me a bowl of rice with red beans. "Enjoy."

"What are you talking about," I asked her. All I said was that Fine was just acting as Rein and she suddenly showed up and started congratulating me. At least I think she was, they way she spoke makes me think differently through.

"Fine, you must be tired wearing those clothes. Why don't you change into some shorts? It'll feel more comfortable, won't it?"

"Yeah, I'll do that," Fine said before quickly running. She looked happy, does she dislike dresses that much?

"Now, let's have a talk Shade."

"Why do I have to talk to you?" Now what's she planning?

"You don't really have to talk, just listen. Since you've passed my little test, I won't be as strict as I have been on the fact that you like Rein."

"Why?" She's acting weirder than normal today.

"Because you can figure out who's who. I wanted to see if you could figure that out," she said as she finished off the red rice." And because I ate your rice," She said bluntly. Then why did she even offer the rice? "Shouldn't you happy about this? It just got a little easier to tell Rein that you like her."

"No, I mean why are you going to do something like that?"

"Didn't you hear me? I'm doing something like this because I ate your rice. Just enjoy the reward instead of questioning it."

I guess that's right. After all, I do like Rein, but she likes Bright. I'll just have to make sure that she falls for me in the end. If I'm just a little nicer to her then eventually won't she fall for me? Now that I think about it, why does Rein like Bright? I guess it could be because he's nice to vampires.

"Well, before you confess I think it would be best to figure out who you like first."

"Why do you say that?"

"No reason. Make sure that you notice a lot of things. See you at the Princess Party next week." She seemed stranger than normal today. I wonder why? Oh well, now what should I eat? This strawberry tart looks good. I took a bite of it. It's good.

"Shade, what were you and Moon talking about?"

"Nothing. Just about which sweet I should try," I said as I turned my head to where she was. Why was she taking so long? Changing clothes only takes about a minute for me.

She was now in shorts wearing long, black socks. The long sleeved, dark red shirt had fit her perfectly and the sleeves had ribbons around the edges. It was girly but more tomboy-ish. It suits her. She was beautiful in her own way. Even through it wasn't the same style as Rein who always wore dresses, she was pretty. Wait, why am I thinking about this?

_"Well, before you confess I think it would be best to figure out who you like first."_

Is this what she meant by that?


	18. Party at Twilight with a Laugh

**Fine's POV**

"This is so pretty!" Rein and I said at the same time. The glass made showed the water and fishes swimming all around. It was really interesting.

"It feels like we're underwater."

"I can't believe that the Princess Party is going to be in a place like this," Rein said.

"I wish that it wasn't so bright today through. Even through a day with sunlight is suppose to be a good thing." I just hope that we don't burn again.

"Well, let's put things like that aside and go prepare for the Party or we'll forget."

I smiled. "Yeah, it sounds like it's going to be a fun party this time too." Now that I think about it, I wonder where Moon is. Right when we landed she said that she had to do a few things and that she'll see us later. I can't wait to see her appearance. It should be very interesting.

"Fine, you're smirking. What are you thinking about now?"

"Nothing important but something amusing. You shouldn't worry too much." I should be more carefully of my expressions, they give away too much.

**Shade's POV**

"Did you find that person yet, Bright?"

"I haven't seen her anywhere. Since Fine and Rein are already here, wouldn't Moon also be here by now?"

"She did say that we would see her today last week," I said to him. We needed to talk to her about the last thing she said to us. For one thing, what happened after she left made us even more confused than normal. Since Rein and Fine are busy preparing, it would be best to have an uninterrupted conversation of everything that's been going on.

"It's almost time for the party to start maybe she's already there?"

"Might as well," I said sighing slightly. "I doubt that she would know her way around this castle. Then again with her anything's possible. She knew about the time we wore... yeah."

"Altezza just wanted to play dress up that was it! I never wore another one again, I swear."

Then a voice asked, "Wore what?" Bright and I turned to see a black haired boy with blue eyes. He was wearing an outfit similar to Bright's except it was black with simpler silver decorations and he wore no cape. "What were the two of you talking about? You were quite loud about something involving clothing, I believe."

"It wasn't anything that important. I apologize for being so loud," Bright said. Where did that person come from anyways? More importantly who is he?

"I see. Oh look, the party's starting."

Then Queen Yamul said," I hereby commence the sixth Princess Party." After everyone had finished applauding, she continued, "The princesses will now show off their skills as they compete for the title of Best Art Princess. First up will be Princess Fine and Princess Rein from the Sunny Kingdom."

I wonder what they did. They walked in with something large covered. When they set it on the table, they nodded at each other and pulled off the cloth. A small version of the Sunny Kingdom was made of clay. It was extremely detailed. They then said at the same time,"We recreated a smaller version of the Sunny Kingdom using clay."

"How unique, it really is impressive work," Queen Yamul said.

That's pretty good. They might actually have a chance in winning, maybe.

"Shade/Shade-sama, Bright/ Bright-sama, how did we do," they both asked at the same time as they walked towards us. Then they looked at the boy next to us, smiled at him and said," Have you been doing well, Dusk?"

"I'm good. Putting that aside, you two really improved in the week that Camelot and I taught you. But if you two don't win again, Camelot's going to give you even more homework at this rate."

"But Mirlo is a really good artist so it'll be hard to beat someone like her for the title of Best Art Princess," Rein said as the Seed Princesses came out with their artwork. "And everyone else is really impressive as well, so it's hard."

"Then I can't wait to see what kind of talent they all had. It's sure to be interesting. But still if all that training went to waste you two are going to pay for it."

Okay, so this guy's name is Dusk and he knows Rein and Fine. He seems like a friend to them but he acts closer than that. I'm... disturbed by that just a little. I shouldn't really worry about it too much through, or should I? After the Seed Princesses, Lione and Sophie were next. Their artwork was nice too, so I guess that it would be hard for Rein and Fine to win. Then Milky came out with a picture of.. me?

"This picture is entitled 'My Brother'," Queen Yamul informed.

"When did she do that,"" I asked myself out loud.

"It looks just like him. Good job Milky," Fine said loudly.

Then I noticed that Dusk was staring at me, then to the picture. "The resemblance is uncanny." Is he trying to get me embarrassed now? I feel like this happened with someone else. Who?

**Normal POV**

As Mirlo was presenting her beautiful painting, Altezza was worrying and pacing. "Going after Mirlo, I'm not very lucky. Since I'm no good at drawing I tried making a sculpture, but... it doesn't resemble Oni-sama very well does it? The outcome will be the same this time too."

"This has potential." Altezza turned around to see a girl with pale blonde hair looking at her sculpture. "Oh, I'm sorry. Was I being rude? It's just that I like doing things like this and can make it better."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean I can fix up this and make it worthy of the title of Best Art Princess. At least, isn't that what you want? To win the title of Best Princess?"

"That's... what I want."

"Then please let me work. We only have a few minutes left." She raised her hand and bats flew to it. Then she quickly slashed her hand in front of the sculpture and the bats were quick to follow on the actually sculpture, transforming it into an amazing gold and silver version of Bright. "It's finished."

"You're... a vampire," Altezza asked in fear.

"Um, yes," she said uncomfortably. " I have this type of talent myself, or else my bats wouldn't have done it this nicely, but we were pressed for time, so I didn't have much of a choice. Well, good luck. I hope that you win."

Before Altezza could speak, the girl disappeared in a crowd of bats. "Is this right?"

"Now at last, we'll have Princess Altezza of the jewelry Kingdom show us her artwork," Queen Yamul said as Altezza came in with the newly made statue. Everyone was shocked, it was even better than Mirlo's painting.

"That's really amazing Altezza," Lione said, still shocked.

Rein then said,"It looks exactly like Bright-sama!"

"As expected of Altezza, art is really in her fields of talent. Absolutely impressive," Sophie said.

As everyone continued to compliment the sculpture, Altezza was feeling guilty. Finally Queen Yamul announced,"It seems that the decision is clear, the title of Best Art Princess will go to Princess Altezza of the Jewelry Kingdom. Please come up here."

"I... respectfully decline," Altezza said, shocking everyone, again. "This isn't my work, it was someone else that has amazing talent, so I don't deserve the title." After everything calmed down, Altezza explained what had happened to everyone.

"I wonder who that person was, if she had that much talent," Sophie said."Fine, Rein, do you know?"

"No, we don't," they both said as they shook their heads. "It's about time that everyone head back, twilight is approaching fast."

Everyone had said their goodbyes to each other except for a few people. "Then we'll see you two in two days for another dance lesson," Bright told to twins. "Until then."

"Alright."

"And make sure that you two practice, last time someone kicked my knee," Shade said.

"I said sorry. I didn't kill you from that kick."

"Then we should be heading back and avoid Camelot as much as possible," Dusk said. "And we should get back to your lessons for tonight. Piano, government, decor making, math, sports,- "

Then Rein interrupted him by saying, "Can we just take tonight off? I really don't want to do sports tonight." Fine was nodding in agreement.

"If you two are good then I'll convince Camelot to give you less then half of the homework that you do now and we can have a slumber party with all the sweets you can eat. Rein if that doesn't convince you enough then, I will go shopping with you for an entire night, paying for 10 items that you want."

"Deal!"

Then Bright said,"Wait a minute, are you living with them or something?"

"Technically, you could say that I living with them. Is there a problem with that?"

"Isn't it weird that a boy is sleeping in the same room as them," Shade asked trying not to get mad.

"Yeah it is," Dusk said bluntly. "Why?"

Then both boys said at the same time, getting mad, "THEN WHY ARE YOU DOING IT?"

"Why am I...- oh!" Then Dusk started laughing crazily. Something is wrong with this person. While he was laughing, he put his hand in his hair and took to off. Long silver-ish white hair fell down. "Did you you really forget that I was a girl," she asked in a more girl-ish voice as she took out the blue contacts to reveal extremely dark colored eyes. "That just made my day."

"MOON?"

"It was a dare from Rein. I can't believe that you two really thought that I was-" She started laughing again. "I'll have to apologize but..." She couldn't hide her laughter. "It's too funny! Anyways, we'd better be going. See you two later." The twins were also trying to hide their laughter on the way to their balloon.

"Never talk about this again?"

"Agreed."


	19. Night of Realization

**Shade's POV**

Bright and I watched as the two girls elegantly glided across the floor with their partners. When did they get that good? More importantly, how long have those two boys been here for them to be that good? I heard Bright said, "I think I've seen that boy..."

"Which one?"

"The one dancing with Rein. I'm pretty sure that I met him before, when through?" He thought about it for a second and then said, "Now I remember, it was when we were at the amusement park. He gave Rein flowers, said that he liked her, and said that his name was James."

"Weird, the same thing happened with the boy dancing with Fine. Expect he said his name was Cross." That aside, why are they dancing together? Last time I checked, we were their dance tutors.

"Should I explain what happened?"

"Then please explain Moon," Bright said. It stopped getting shocking for her to randomly appear in places.

"Those two came earlier this week requesting to be Fine and Rein's dance tutors. They had good manners and their parents are children of tutors of Queen Elsa and King Elsa and King Truth said that it was okay so Fine and Rein couldn't really say no. And Camelot was so impressed with them, she insisted. "

"So that's why. It looks like we aren't needed today, " I said.

"Are the two of you jealous?" I just feel weird that Fine's dancing with someone other than me. I wouldn't really know that it's jealousy. Wait, shouldn't I be thinking this about Rein? When did I start having such thoughts? I'm confused. "Shall we have a chat as they finish up their lesson? It's perfectly sunny today, even through there are a few clouds, so we'll be able to talk uninterrupted."

"Alright, we've been wanting to talk to you for a while about a few things anyways," Bright said.

"Fine then." When we were outside, Moon looked around at all the flowers. "This garden is always pretty and well cared for, it really is amazing. " Seriously, will she always do this? "So what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"What you said last time... why did you say something like that?"

"Because it was really funny that you thought that I was a guy who would eventually take away Fine and Rein from 't you tell by all my laughing?"

"Not that, why did you ask me if I really wanted Fine to be the one to like me? After that I got confused when I saw Rein right after."

"I know who I like," I said out loud even through I had no clue on the inside. "But after you told me to figure out who I like, I didn't get it. What are you planning on doing?"

"How long are you two going to tell yourselves those lies? You got confused after you saw them after our conversation. You got jealous when you saw me with them at the last Princess Party. How do you feel now? Didn't both of you have weird feelings?"

"I had a weird feeling to Rein and that was it."

"I felt weird when I saw Fine dancing with that guy."

She didn't speak for a while. She almost punched both of us but stopped after reaching an inch in front of our faces. "I've said this before haven't I? This is the first time those two want something like this so badly, to be liked by someone that they like. They won't give up on their first love until the moment that their first love completely crushes them. Can you do something like that? Can you hurt them to the point where they won't have the strength to stand again? Be honest with yourselves. Who do you like?"

No, I can't do something like that to her. I don't want to break her. Even through she acts strong, she's not at all. What's... going on? No matter what I thought only images of Fine came to my mind. Her serious face, her crying tone, her blushing face, her radiant and beautiful smile, I can only think of her. Finally I got it. The one that I like is... Fine. "Fine," I heard myself whisper out.

Then I heard a faint "Rein" coming from Bright.

"Do you two understand now?"

"Why didn't you make us this about this earlier? Then you would've had less trouble with helping Fine and Rein." If she knew this all along... then, why?

"You two needed to open your eyes first. You wouldn't have believe me if I said it the first time we met."

"Is that why you said that it was impossible for us to convince them otherwise," Bright asked.

"Yes." Then she suddenly said in a less serious tone," Well then, would the two of you like to know how I know that you once wore-?"

"Never mention that again," we both said at the same time.

"Alright then, now that all that's over, let's go back inside. It's too bright out here." Is she really not a vampire? "Oh, before I forget, please tell Fine and Rein that you like them at an appropriate time. Cross-san and James-san seems to be serious about them, so it would be best to tell them when those two aren't around, or I might not be able to guarantee that you'll live. You probably already know this, but when vampires get mad, they reveal their true nature that they've been trying so desperately to hide."

"I know that." The true nature of a vampire is dangerous and unstoppable. That was one of my first lessons in training as a vampire hunter. "Now that I think about it... Bright isn't it about time that you officially become a hunter? You've been taught most of the lessons already and been successful in all of them."

"That's what my Father said since I passed all the training, but I honestly don't want to."

"Can't you two talk about it later? Right now, Fine and Rein are looking for us all around the castle."

"We aren't needed for today through. They already had their dance lesson," I told her as Bright followed me back inside. Today, there was no need to come here. Maybe I should've taken that mission for tonight.

"So you two were out here?" In front of us was Rein holding her parasol, smiling. "I'm glad I found you two. Now Fine has to let me give her a make over. She'll look so cute when I'm finished."

"I wanna help with that! It sounds interesting and I can tied her to a chair!"

"You two were searching for us," Bright asked.

"Moon, we only tie Fine to a chair if she runs away. Also, of course we were looking for you two Bright-sama. It's not a dance lesson if you two don't dance with us today." Then she looked around and yelled,"Fine! I found them!"

Fine popped out of the bush next to me with her parasol opened. "I heard Moon yelling about tying me to a chair. Can I start running now or after the lesson?"

"Aren't you tired of dancing? From what I heard, you've been practicing all week with those two."

They both said, with their hands out in front of us, "We're never too tired to have a dance lesson with you two, so won't you dance with us?"

Bright and I looked at each other and took Fine and Rein's hand. "Of course." I pulled her out of the bush and we started dancing. Without music, under the shade of the bats that Moon summoned. It was nice and peaceful. I actually feel happy right now.


	20. Not a Very Confusing Evening

**Bright's POV**

"Bright-sama, King Aaron is requesting your presence immediately. It seems to be very important, so I suggest that you hurry."

"I understand. Thank you for informing me. I'll go right now." As I walked to the throne room I couldn't help but wonder why Father needed me. I want doing well in for both academic and my hunter lessons, so what would Father need to talk to me about? I took a deep breath before I walked in and said, "You needed to see me Father?"

"Ah Bright. I've been hearing from your teacher that you've been doing well and I wanted to congratulate you. Keep up the good work."

"Thank you very much. I'll do my best."

"Bright, I think that it's time that you be officially welcomed into the hunters society."

"Father, by that you mean...," I stopped not wanting to say what I thought was happening.

"Yes, I want you to start as a vampire hunter and eliminate a vampire. There has been a new one that is very unusual, I heard that this one is able to be perfectly fine in sunlight and is almost often using her bats. There have been no signs of her drinking blood, but we can't help but be too careful."

"Father, I don't even think that I'm ready to be hunting vampires. I'm still very inexperienced and there could be a chance that this person isn't even a vampire but a human who just really understands bats well. This... is just too sudden." How could I hunt a vampire when the girl I like is a vampire?

"I want you to hunt vampires for the sake of the safety of this kingdom, but... you're right about the inexperienced part." I let out a deep breath. This is good... I think. "So, I'll ask if the Prince of the Moon Kingdom can assist you. He's quite the hunter and seems to impress, even more of the older hunters. If you prove to be helpful, then you'll become an official hunter."

"A-alright." He just seems too happy. I can't say that I don't want to hunt. It's wrong and now I'm dragging Shade into this too! I really don't want Rein to find out about this. First, I had trouble figuring out what to get Rein for Christmas, even through it's still a few weeks away, and now this. Why can't my life get easier?

After a few minutes of not doing anything or thinking about anything Shade came through the door holding a file. "Bright, why is it that King Aaron asked me to help you with your first assignment?"

"I didn't want to even do this in the first place."

"Then why couldn't you say that? Do you know who we have to hunt?" Weird, Shade's actually freaking out for once. From what I heard he's anyways calm in the society, even when dealing with a difficult vampire. He's actually scared. I wonder why?

"They didn't tell me. All I know that it's a someone who is able to be in sunlight, is able to control bats, but they never actually seen her drinking blood. That was about all they told me," I said not getting where he was going with this. "Why are you so scared? Isn't this normal for you to have to hunt vampires?"

" Yes, if this was a normal vampire, then I would be fine. But this vampire that we're going have to hunt, can probably kill us!"

"Can't most vampires kill us? What's so special about this one?"

He then yell in a whispering tone, "It's the one who found out that _thing _that we swore was only because of our sisters and the one who we thought was a _guy_!"

I felt my eyes widen. I was horrified as I said, "No, we have to... She's not even a vampire!"

"Then tell me that I'm blind if you think that this isn't Moon," he said throwing the folder to me. I caught it and just stared at the photo of Moon. She was surrounded by bats an the sun was shining perfectly without a cloud in sight. When did they take this picture?

"Shade, good news."

"I'm blind?"

"No wait, it's bad news. What are we going to do? Moon is the one who told us about who we actually like and about the truth of vampires, about everything." That and she could probably beat is up, if she only needs one hit to knock out Fine and Rein. She's also important to Fine and Rein, which just makes things harder.

"Okay, I know what we should do, we could make her disappear and disappear along with her and-"

"Please tell me your real plan," I said interrupting him.

He sighed then said," I was thinking that we could bring her here and have her explain to King Aaron and the rest of the society that she's not a vampire. That way all of us are still alive, but we can't tell this to Fine or Rein or they'd probably get too worried."

"Sounds good to me, but how are we going to get to talk to Moon, when Fine and Rein aren't there? Normally, it's Moon who goes somewhere randomly." And Fine and Rein would get suspicious if we ask to talk to only Moon, so how are we going to do this?

"That's a good question, so... how do we do that?"

"By asking me right now." Shade and I turned around to see a boy with a hat and messy black hair. He took off his hat and his hair. Smooth white hair fell down to her waist. "After all, we can't let Fine and Rein hear about this later, can we?"

"Moon? Why are you here? More importantly, how'd you get in here and why in those clothes?" I am asking a lot of questions today.

"One of my bats heard about your conversation with your father while I was out shopping. I wore a wig, so I could get in easily. It's not that hard to disguise yourself. Now, how should I tell this to your father and the other members of the vampire society?"

Later...

I asked her one more time just to be sure, "So you know what to do, right? And you must absolutely not make fun of them, or you'll get killed."

"When I said I get it, that means I GET IT! What are you so worried about anyways, your mother and Altezza are out shopping for the day, so they won't find out about me and if things start going wrong, I know a few things about them that would make them speechless. "

"Like I said, please behave!"

"Don't worry, don't worry. If I don't behave then it's because they started it first . Now shall we go?" Then she started walked as she happily whistled. She's not worried at all and her life is at stake! This just makes me worry even more. Please let this end peacefully.

We met Shade outside of the throne room. "I got most of the available people that weren't on missions to come and some of the head people, so if it's like this then it should be fine."

"Good work. Now let's hope that this plan works." They both nodded at me as I pulled the door open. "Father and people from the hunter society, I'm glad that you could make it. Shade and I have something to talk to you about." Then Moon came in after Shade and I.

When see Moon the hunters got their guns out and one of them yell, "Why have you brought that vampire here? And she's not even wearing handcuffs!"

Father calmly said, "Bright, what's going on? I know that this is your first time hunting, but you should at least put handcuffs on it so that it doesn't get away. Weren't you taught that? But since you were able to get it so quickly, I suppose everyone can look past that. Next time through, please properly catch it."

"Father that isn't the reason why she's here. I didn't catch her, she came here by her own will. If you would, please just listen to her at the very least. This girl isn't a thing but a person."

Then Shade said, "I also request that you would listen, King Aaron." He said nothing for a few minutes. This is a good time to continue.

Moon realized this, curtsied, and politely said,"King Aaron and the many others who came, thank you for coming here. It seems that you have been mistaken about something. You see-"

"What could we-?"

"Ara? I wasn't finished speaking." She shoot a knife right above the hunter that was talking. "Please listen for I am not the most patient person in the universe and I'm fully armed. As I was trying to say before, I am not a vampire. I have no fangs nor the desire for blood, so why is it that you wanted someone like me to be hunted?"

"That's a lie! If not then how can you be able to wield bats? Let's just end this all now, and shot you, you vampire!" He took out his gun and aimed it at her. This is bad, everything's slowly starting to get worse. What do I do in a situation like this?

She was calm through, and didn't flinch when the gun was brought out. In an eerie voice she said, "Arthur, the reason why you are a hunter is because 6 years ago, your parents and younger brother had died because a vampire ate them, you were the last one standing in a broken, bloody house. In order to not let their deaths go in vain, you swore to become someone who could protect others."

"How did you know that?" His arm that held the gun was quivering.

"I know a lot of things, for instance, two people in this room wish that I know nothing about something that their sisters made them do." She just loves bringing that up doesn't she? "If you really believe that I'm a vampire then shot that gun. If I am injured, then I am a vampire and I'll let you take me where ever, however if I am not them you all are to apologize on your knees."

"What are you saying?"

"I know a few things about you as well, Robert-san. Like how you once used your cat's brush as your-"

"Why do you know that? Shot her!" And when I told her to behave. Now what do we do? The trigger was pull, the bullet shot into her shoulder, but there wasn't any blood. "What's going on?"

I could literally see flames coming from Moon. All the others trembled in fear."I'm going to say thing again. I. AM. NOT. A. VAMPIRE! You'll all idiots, suddenly accused me of being something I'm not, and most importantly owe me a shopping trip. Now get on your knees and apologize! NOW!"

Wow she's scary when she's mad. Everyone except my Father got on their knees and started apologizing. My Father then walked down from the throne and to Moon. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have just assumed that you were a vampire when there was no proof. Please accept my apology."

"You should make sure that you don't make mistakes like this again and listen to what Fine had told you. Don't judge vampires on what we are, but who we are. Treat vampires like a person not a thing. Vampires can feel things too and aren't really that different from humans."

"I got it. Then will you please tell me something, why can't you control bats?"

"Cause I can. There's not really anything else to it. I just can. Now, the rest of you, get up and go do your jobs. You've wasted enough time already. " Then they quickly left right after she said that. "Well, good day to you, King Aaron."

We all went outside. "By the way Moon, why are you here anyways? I thought that you hated going out in sunlight," Shade asked.

"I'm making something and saw the perfect beads for it. They're already in my room and I need to work on it in the day so that Fine and Rein don't see it yet. It's suppose to be a surprise for them. Oh, it's almost sunset, I'd better hurry back. Later."

"Oh wait, how'd you know all that stuff about them?"

"That's a secret." I'm really glad that I'm friends with someone like her, because it just makes everything more interesting.


	21. Holy Night

**Moon: Okay, I know that this is really weird to have a Christmas chapter come up this fast and in this month, but this story needs to progress faster. I'm very sorry! Please enjoy this chapter.**

**Fine's POV**

"What a big cake! It looks really delicious! Will it be ready before midnight?" I asked Moon as she was making some whipped cream. A really big 3 layered cake with a huge, special Christmas dinner, Christmas really is nice! And this year they say that it might snow tonight! I really want to see snow falling. It should be really pretty!

"Yes, all that's left are the decorations and I work fast so it'll be ready soon. More importantly, did you get Rein a gift?"

"Of course." I looked around to make sure that Rein and her bats wasn't around. I wanted it to be a surprise. "I saw it when I was out getting Sunny Drops. She'll love it. It'll match that white dress that she has perfectly."

"Well, the turkey's going to be done soon then all the preparations will be finished. Thanks for keeping me company, Fine. Why don't you go and take a walk to see if the snow's falling yet? That way you can work up even more of an appetite and eat even more. I'll send a bat for you when everything ready, Okay?"

Taking a walk right now wouldn't be a bad idea. I have to wear a coat through. "Got it. Hurry up before I need my blood."

"I'll do my best. Oh right, Fine. You should know that couples who see the first snow of the year together, will be very happy together."

"How interesting. If I was Rein then I would have an image of myself and Bright watching the snow."

"You would want to watch it with Shade, right? Keep an eye out for him," she advised as she started spreading the cream on the cake. "After all, you're wearing since nice clothes today, so enjoy yourself and look for him."

"J-just hurry and finish the food. See you in a bit," I said as I hurry out of the kitchen. Right now, I'm probably blushing. Must go cool face. Before I went out, I looked at what I was wearing.

A skirt of lace that Rein forced onto me, saying that I shouldn't wear pants today and a girly lacy top that was almost like a tank top. It's way too cold to wear something like this today, but if I get really cold then I could just ask one of my bats to get me a jacket.

I stepped out of the elevator into the blissful cold air. This feels good. There were gray clouds in the sky. It was almost pleasant and soothing. I closed my eyes for a minute and breathed deeply. I feel so calm now. "Um, Fine-sama?" I opened my eyes to see Cross. "May I speak to you for a bit?"

"Sure. I've got time."

"Then please follow me," he said gently grabbing my hand, leading me to where all the winter roses were blooming. It was really pretty. "Fine-sama, I've really truly liked you ever since I the first time that I've seen you. So will you please accept this gift as well as my feelings?"

I just looked at him. He was bowing to me holding a wrapped present. "I'm sorry. I am really sorry, but I already have someone that I like so I can't accept your feelings. You are a really sweet person who's a wonderful dancer and you deserve someone that likes you but..."

He straightened his back as he said, "I get it, it's that hunter isn't it?"

"How did you know?"

"You practically ran when they were here after the dance lesson. Anyways, Fine-sama wouldn't it be better if you found love within our race? What if you and Rein-sama aren't able to break this curse and we all stay like this? Would that hunter really give his humanity to be with you?"

"I... don't know." I hadn't thought about that. If Rein and I don't break this curse... Then what'll happen. "If he rejects me, then it'll be a good lesson for me. Until the day that he rejects me I won't give up."

"Fine-sama please think about this. You are one of the princesses of the vampires. He's a prince that is respected by the hunters. He's killed many of us when we did nothing wrong, what's so good about someone like that?"

" I have thought about it. He's not a bad person, sure he has flaws but doesn't everyone? He's nice and cares for his family. He's different from anyone that I've ever met and he's someone that I can trust. I really like him. So please don't speak badly of him?"

"I understand. Please forgive me for what I had said, Fine-sama. I won't do something like this again." He then gently stroked the end of my hair once and said, "But please know that if he doesn't accept you, he is a fool. Merry Christmas."

He walked away. That went well, I think? "Hey, Shade? How long have you been listening?"

"How'd you know that I was there?"

"I just knew," I said as I turned around. "So what are you doing here?"

"Well... I was just..."

I smiled at him. "Well, it's a good thing that you're here through. I need to give you something." I took out a wrapped present and handed it to him. "Merry Christmas, Shade! I hope you like it because it took me a really long time to get it just right. "

"Wait, you made it?" He tore off the wrapping paper to reveal a pair of hand knitted, black gloves. He looked at the gloves speechlessly.

"It's a thank you gift for everything you've done for me. I thought that you need some gloves since you have to hunt out in the cold. With these you can still shot your gun and stay warm," I explained. "Moon taught me how to knit, so it wouldn't look demented... or does it still look weird?"

"No, thanks. They're really warm. Oh, I got you a gift too. Here," he said as he handed me a package with a large pink bow. I unraveled the ribbon and took off the top. Inside was the shoes that Shade said that he would get for me. There were like Rein's but a little shorter and the ribbon was pink.

"Thank you. I didn't think that you would actually remember."

"Try them on, I'm sure that they're the right size," he said as he took out one of the shoes. Then he kneel down and replaced one of my shoes with the one that he brought. "Perfect fit, looks like I was right."

I'm blushing aren't I? I couldn't really say anything right now, because I'm too happy! Is there anything that can make this moment better? Cake maybe but- Suddenly snow had started to fall. How pretty. I put one of my hands up so that a snow drop would fall on it. Snow falling on a garden filled with beautiful flowers. It's almost magical. Cold but magical.

Then a jacket was on my shoulders before I knew it. I looked at Shade who was just staring out at the snow. "Um, Shade? Aren't you going to get cold now?"

"It's okay, because these gloves are warm." He then took my hand and said," See?"

"Yeah, they're really warm."

**Rein's POV**

I wonder what kind of present it is? It sounds so cute! And really similar to what I got for Fine. I'll have to act surprise later. later. Right after Fine left the kitchen, Moon said, "Rein, get out of where ever you're hiding and tell me how much of that you heard. Don't tell me that you're not here."

I jumped down from the ceiling and entered the kitchen. "How do you know where I am, when Fine doesn't?"

"I know a lot of things, Rein. Anyways, Fine wanted your gift to be a surprise, so don't tell her about this," she said as she put one last strawberry on the cake. "Want one?" I took the berry from her hand and nibbled on it as she took out a slab of chocolate and started to shred it on the cake. "Rein, you should take a walk right now."

"Eh, why?"

"Because tonight's dinner is huge and I'm going to stuff you so you're full until New Years. Now hurry, before I start on the croquettes. You know that I use an actual hammer for mashing the potatoes and it will get messy and get on your pretty lace dress."

"Okay then send a bat for me when everything's finished."

"Go. I don't need to tell you anything since you were listening to what Fine and I were talking about earlier."

As I walked out into the cold, I wondered... does she even have time to finish croquettes? We normally have our Christmas dinner before midnight and it's already 9:30. What's she planning on doing? Oh well, whenever she plans a surprise it's always something good. The garden still looks so beautiful even through it's still winter. It's almost like magic.

"Rein-sama, may I borrow a bit of your time?"

"James? Sure, do you need to talk to me or something?"

"Yes. Rein-sama I wanted to tell you that I really, truly like you. If you could even think of me as a lover for even one day then I would be the happiest person alive!" I feel sorry for him. "So would you please accept my feelings for you?"

Then I slowly said," I'm... sorry. You are one of the most wonderful people that I have ever met. You're very kind and polite, and deserve to be loved. However I can think of you no more than a friend. I really am sorry but I cannot accept your feelings no matter what."

He didn't say anything for a while, so I thought that he was going to cry but instead he said, "It's because of that prince, isn't it?"

"Yes." I'm amazed that I said it without stuttering or blushing. Is it because I'm not afraid to say it anymore?

"Then I can't compete with him. After all you've been in love with him since your first meeting, am I right?"

"I'm sorry," I repeated again.

"Then," he said as he got closer to me. "If he were to reject you, know that he is a fool and by then I will still love you." He put a flower in my hair and said his good byes. I took the flower out of my hair. A snowdrop flower means hope. That means that he hopes that's Bright-sama will reject me? Would Bright-sama reject me? He can probably love someone else and they can love him back after all, he's the perfect prince charming, kind and very wonderful.

"Bright-sama if you're there then please come out."

"I was found out?"

"Yep, but it's alright. I needed to see you anyways. Here," I said as I took out a wrapped present. "Merry Christmas. I hope that you like it."

"Thank you," he said as he took it.

As he was unwrapping it, I said, "I had Moon teach me how to knit and I'm not really that good at making things but I did my best so I really hope that you like it."

"A white scarf. It's fluffy and perfect for the weather right now. I have a gift for you too."

"B-Bright-sama you didn't need to do something like that! you've given me a lot already, like your kindness and dance lessons and.. um..." What else? What else?

"It's okay, I wanted to do this. Here open it." I slowly untied the ribbon of the small box and inside was a pair of earrings. Small, shining, blue stars. It was pretty. Why did Bright-sama give me something like this? "Rein. Is something wrong? Do you not like it?"

"I love them." I put them on as I said, "Thank you for this. Ah. " Snow was starting to fall. I held my hand out and a snowflake fell onto it. This is... pretty. Snow in the gardens and the moon was starting to shine underneath all the dark clouds. It's really like a fairytale.

Then Bright-sama suddenly took my hand. "You'll catch a cold. Even if it's just a little warmth, you'll be alright."

A warm hand that was just a little larger than mine. It was.. nice. "Yeah, because it very warm."

**Moon's POV**

I'll end their moments in a few minutes. If it's like this then everything will be fine. No one will have to stay a vampire for much longer and that person will finally be able to rest in peace like how she wanted. But... there could still be an accident in the end. What an interesting story.


	22. A Midnight Ball

**Fine's POV**

"Doesn't white seem too innocent for a vampire ball? Black would be better, right?" I said to Rein as she was looking at her white dress with light blue ribbon. Since tonight's New Years it's traditional for all the vampires to gather to the Sunny Kingdom castle and stay from twilight of New Years Eve and stay until the dusk of the first day. Basically it's like a big and long party.

"But, I wanted to wear the necklace that you got for me for Christmas since it's so cute." A white lace choker held together by a blue ribbon. Rein got me the exact same one except mine was pink.

"Yes, but there will be blood, lots of blood there that can easily stain your outfit. You've always wore black for this before."

"I just wanted a change, thinking about all the blood through...this dress will be good, right?"

A long black dress, the top was covered in a gray blue ribbon in a criss cross pattern, and a large ribbon of the same color was tied in front of the neck. The sleeves were long and flowed out from the elbow decorated with a small ribbon at the elbow. "It's cute. You should wear it with the earrings that Bright got you."

Then Moon came in. "Fine, Rein are you ready? Most of the guests have arrived already."

"Moon, aren't you going to get ready too?" Rein asked as she noticed Moon's casual outfit.

"I'm not sure that I should go. I'm not a vampire, so I would feel out of place."

"Some hunters are coming too. Besides, you're a half vampire, so you should be alright. It'll be a lot more fun if you would go that way we don't always have to talk to other vampires that we barely know anything about," Rein reasoned.

"Still..."

I know exactly what to say in this situation. " It's not just blood. There'll be some of your favorite berry tarts and sweets from the best shops in Mysterious Star."

"I'll go." And that's all I need to do."By the way Fine, since there's not enough time today we can't give you a make over. We'll have to reschedule for another day. Now get dressed."

"Alright," I said as I got up from my bed and put on the exact same dress as Rein's except for the red ribbons. I put on a pair of black heels and my crown. This should be good enough.

"Wait Fine." I turned to Moon. "Let me do your hair. Don't worry, I'll just brush it and put it into higher pigtails." She's already changed. A simple white, knee lengthened dress with a black ribbon tied around her waist and the top at her neck with a mini top hat with a white ribbon. She untied my pigtails and brushed my hair.

"Rein, what are you worrying about now," I asked as I noticed that Rein was looking at something.

"I don't know if I should wear these shoes that have a complex ribbon thing on it, or if I should wear the one with little stars on it."

"Wear the star ones, when this whole thing is over you'll be too tired to undo the ribbon."

"You're right."

"Fine, Rein since you're both done getting ready, let's go. It's already 9 and you two are going to start the ball by dancing first with anyone of your choice."

Rein stood up and said,"I really don't want to dance with someone that I don't know." I nodded in agreement with her. Cross and James might be there, but I would prefer to dance with Shade. I doubt he's going to be there.

"Don't worry, there'll be people that you know. Now let's hurry."

After a few minutes of running, we saw Father and Mother at the door to the ballroom. "Fine, Rein you were about to be late but you just made it," Mother said. "Now, let's go in."

"Understood," we both said to her. The doors opened and we all walked in.

"Everyone, welcome to this year's vampire ball," Father said. "I'm glad that all of you were able to make it. This year, many of us were able to live but few of us...were kill off. I'm sorry that we could do nothing more but give them a proper funeral. At midnight, we will look forward to a new year with hope that humans will be able to understand." Everyone was clapping, some were crying. "We hope that you enjoy this ball. "

Then Rein whispered, "Fine, who do we pick?"

"I don't know," I whispered back at her. I don't see anyone that I know and I don't want to dance with some random person.

"I'll be right back," Moon whispered to us. "Don't do anything." Please don't tell me that she saw the sweets. Sometimes she really is like me. Now what do we do? Then I saw Moon. Everyone was staring at us so they didn't notice her dragging two people which were Shade and Bright.

I poked at Rein and she nodded at me. The music started. We both walked across the floor while Moon made them stand up and hid behide them. We both asked them," Will you two dance with us?"

They took our hands and said, "Pleasure's ours."

As we danced, I heard others commenting about us choosing a hunter to dance with. Regardless, others joined in the dance too. The song had soon ended and he immediately let go of my hands. "I'm sorry, Fine, but I came here for my job as a hunter. Not to play."

"I know that, I just wanted to dance with someone that I knew. At least, try to have a little fun."

"Fine-sama, why did you chose that hunter as your first dance partner," a girl a little older than me said, after Shade left. Others were listening to us. I noticed that someone was also talking to Rein.

"I thought that he would be a little bored just watching everyone for almost an entire day. Besides, if that boy, one of the best hunters were to understand that vampires aren't all that dangerous, then wouldn't be easier to attain a peace with humans?" Since no one knows our relationship with them, it's best to say something like this.

"I see. You're quite mature for your age to be thinking about these things."

I gave her a matured smile that knew something. "Thank you very much. Please make sure that you dance a bit with others after all, this is a ball." I slowly walked away as someone asked her to dance. Now, if only I could not talk and just eat for the rest of the party. Rein walked to me and said," Did you handle it?"

"Did you handle it? Same answer, it looks like."

"Where's Moon? She suddenly disappeared after she dragged out Bright-sama and Shade-sama."

"Do you want to go look?"

"We could, but we can't. There are people heading towards us," she said with her eyes looking somewhere else. "Look happy."

I smiled as two people approached us. "Fine-sama, Rein-sama, good evening."

"Good evening," we both said. These two are older than us, so could talking to us be an act of respect? "Are you two enjoying yourselves?"

"Yes, the blood is good," one of them said as he tilted his glass a little.

"Would you like us to get you a cup?"

"No thank you. We're not that hungry yet," Rein politely said.

"I see," the other man said. What would these two want to talk to us about? "Have either one of you decided to become Queen yet?"

What? "We haven't really discussed it yet, we haven't even started going to school yet with all the other prince and princesses," I told them. Why would they want to know? "Perhaps, we should start thinking about it soon."

"I really wonder who's going to succeed. The gentle Rein-sama who tries to find the best situation without violence, or the kind Fine-sama who tries to ensure a peaceful country? Which one do you think will become Queen of the Sunny Kingdom? Oh, my apologies, I'm being rude."

"It's alright. It has been a question that people have been asking since we were born." Unless there's a prince, one of us has to become Queen. No matter what. No matter how it's decided. One of us will be Queen, whether we want to be or not.

"Excuse me, if I may interrupt your conversation?" This voice! "May I please borrow Fine-sama?"

"And may I be able to borrow Rein-sama for a moment?"

"Oh, of course."

As they walked away, we both said," Have a good time tonight." Then we turned around to the two boys , Cross and James. "What do you need to talk to us about?"

They both held out heir hand and said," Will you dance the next song with me, Rein-sama/Fine-sama?"

"Why?" Of course, they would be here. Why wouldn't they?

"It's because you and Rein-sama have only danced to one song, so we thought that you might be a little bored with just talking with other people, that's all," Cross explained. "Do you not wish to dance with us? If so, that's alright."

"It's no problem if we dance one song," Rein suddenly said. She's right, we'll be questioned if we refuse without any reason. "Right, Fine?" I nodded in agreement, forcing a smile. Then Cross took my hand, and James did the same with Rein. The song started and they lead us to the dance floor.

"I'm really sorry for making you do something like this."

"It's alright. We're friends after all, aren't we?"

"So that means that I really can't win against that person, Fine-sama? I can't make you fall in love with me?"

"You are a very good friend to me. That's all that I feel for you, I'm sorry, but I've been in love with him before I even knew what love was."

"Then we'll still be friends? Good friends?"

"Yes. A friend that I can trust. I'm sorry, but you've always been a very good friend to me," I said as he twirled me around.

"I'm honored and happy, Fine-sama, that I can at least be close to you. Even after what I said last time, you still think of me as a friend. You are truly kind."

"Then please visit often. You don't need a reason and I want to know the real you."

"We're only just friends?" he asked hopefully.

"Ha. Don't make me control you," I said with a smile. The song ended. "Thanks for the dance. By the way, you should ask that girl over there to dance with you, she's been staring at you for a while."

"I'll take note of it." I watched him as he went to that girl. Maybe with this girl, he'll be able to receive the feelings that he gives. Then I feel like someone was staring at me. I turned around to see Shade and smiled at him. problems for this year have been taken care of, now maybe this year will be better.


	23. Final Princess Party at Night

**Moon: Again, this story must progress faster of I'm going to be done before I get busy with school. I'm very sorry that it's progressing this fast, but we need to get to the end. **

**Fine's POV**

"Fine-sama. Rein-sama, do you two understand what I'm saying? If you two fail to win the title of Best Princess this time, you'll be failing to win for the sake of vampires and you'll become the laughingstock of all of Mysterious Star!"

"Camelot, we have done our best in everything. Every single subject without fail. Isn't it alright, if we don't win," Rein asked. "For these parties, we have gone beyond our best just to win a title."

"I know that. You've tried hard, everyone knows that. What some humans still don't realize, vampires have, winning isn't everything. Never the less, you still must try you're best, so that vampires are not complete fools in front of the eyes of humans."

"We'll do our best." Then Camelot ran off somewhere. We both sighed.

"This time's party is a deciding another Best Dance Princess, isn't it? We're going to need to find partners."

"We can ask Bright-sama and Shade-sama about that. What's worse is that we don't have our dresses, I can't believe that we forgot them, but we can't get the bats to get them. It'll take them took much time to find them and there might not be enough time."

"I know your sizes and can sew fast. I'll handle the dresses, you two go and practice," Moon told us as she held up a bolt of fabric and a pair of scissors.

"Will you be alright by yourself?"

"The dresses might not be as well made as my others but I should be able to do some basic designs and add something to it, so go practice and I can get started."

"Thanks Moon." Then we both hurried out to the ball room. Everyone was practicing really hard. Everyone's really serious this time. It must be like this since it's the last Best Princess Party. "Fine, look there's Shade-sama and Bright-sama~! Let's go!" She started dragging me towards them. She's too happy again.

"Rein, why are you dragging Fine on the ground?"

I stood up as soon as Rein let go of my arm. "I'm good. Rein, don't do that again. Anyways, Bright, Shade, we need to ask you something."

"Will you please dance with us for the Last Princess Party? We really want to try to win this time."

"Sure. Altezza's going to be dancing with Auler this time, so I'll dance with you Rein. Shall we start practicing?" Rein nodded and started dancing with him. They are such a good couple, now if only one of them could confess. That way they can be a real couple.

"Should we practice too?"

"Sure, but why aren't you dancing with Milky?"

He suddenly got on his knees and had a gloomy aura around him. "She said that she already had a partner and ask that I didn't interfere with them. She didn't tell me anything after that."

"The person she's dancing with...? I know who it is. Oh wait, I'm not suppose to say anything about that." Bad thing to say right now. "Anyways, why don't we start practice? We may have danced together a lot before, but I really want this time to be perfect. "

"Then let's start." He took my hand and started dancing. Keep in the beat, follow the flow, and watch my own steps. "You've really gotten a lot better from all the dance practice and lessons that you got."

"You helped a lot and never stopped so thank you for all that."

"So, will you tell me who it is that's dancing with Milky?"

"I'll never say that, you'll just keep interrupting them and them and Milky will get mad with me about that. You may be my dance tutor," And the one that I like. "but you're also my friend's older brother. There are some things that boys wouldn't be able to understand about girls, liking someone for example."

"Even if I say please and ask you a hundred times, you still won't tell me?"

"Ask me a thousand times and I'll think about it. Besides, if Milky wouldn't tell you herself, what right do I have to tell you?" Then he started getting a gloomy aura again. I tried to cheer him up again by saying,"Milky's just starting to become independent by doing something like this. You've raised her well, Oni-san, so smile."

"Thanks. But really you won't tell me?"

"No matter what, my answer is going to be no. You'll find out tomorrow, so let's just continue practicing."

After about another hour of practice, Fine and Rein somehow lost their dance partners because they were too nice and wanted the Seed Princesses and Mirlo to have a partner for the next day. "So what you're basically saying is that you two had partners then gave them up. Now, you want me to dress up as a boy again and be your dance partner?"

"Y-yes," we both said shivering a little.

"Good thing, I taught you two about dancing when we were little." She put on the wig and said, "You two own me one." She summoned her bats and they formed into a human form. A boy with messy blonde hair. "Since my bats have seen you two dance before, they and I can dance the same way, somewhat similarly."

"Thank you so much Moon. Fine, can the bats be my partner?"

"Is it because it looks like Bright a little?"

"Yes," she said bluntly.

"Go for it. We should probably practice right now. There's still time. Is that alright with you, Moon?"

"Sure but I want you two to put these on first and remember I didn't have enough time to do anything special, only some basic designs," she said as she threw dresses to us. This isn't that bad, so I guess it's okay. It's a good balance of my style and Rein's style, so this works well.

"Thanks Moon."

"You still owe me one."

**Nothing else happened except multiple toe stepping. Let's speed up to the Princess Party.**

"We didn't get that much sleep last night, will we be okay?"

Let's see, we stayed up until 5 in the morning and woke up about 5 hours later for more intense practice. "I'm not really sure how to answer that. Since Moon's going to be with us we might be alright...I think..." But if we make a mistake then there'll be problems.

"Ara my, it's not like you two to be so down. You're normally quite energetic."

"Altezza," we both said. "We were just worrying about if we can do well for this Princess Party."

She smiled. "Well, if it's like that, then it's okay. However this time, I'm going to the winner. Ohohoho!" We've become such good friends with Altezza. It's nice... if only she didn't laugh like that, then it would be even nicer, but you can't have everything. Unfortunately.

"You won't be able to get out of the loser's club if you don't win today, so do your best Altezza. After all you're at the end of your rope," Sophie said coming over.

Altezza frozen for a minute. "I already know that!"

"That you're at the end of your rope," Rein and I both asked. She flinched and froze again. It was funny, but I knew that I shouldn't laugh because she might get even madder and I'll be laughing too hard by then. "By the way, who is your dance partner? Is it Auler?"

"Obviously, didn't you see us practicing together yesterday? And here I thought that the two of you weren't this slow."

Then I bluntly said," You like him don't you? Oh, so you do. I wish the two of you happiness. "

"I didn't answer you yet."

"It was the answer of your heart, Altezza...probably," Rein said. "Are you two planning on getting married one day? Then Altezza will be your sister in law one day, Sophie."

"Altezza and I sisters? I can't wait for that to happen! When do you think it will be Altezza?"

"What are the three of you talking about?"

"What are you guys doing, it's almost time for the party to start," Auler said as he walked towards us.

Speak of the devil. Sophie, Rein, and I all cheerfully said," Okay!" as we walked away from the two. They'll definitely be a really good and cute couple. If you just look at them, you'll see just how much they like each other.

"Fine, Rein are you two ready?"

"Yes, but... why is it that when you dress up like that it looks really good on you," I pondered out loud, as I looked at her boy-ish form.

"Stop talking about that. It's because you and Rein changed partners so suddenly. However this way, when it's your birthday, I can get my revenge. Yes, everything's working out perfectly," she muttered that last part to herself. It looks like I got her mad.

"You're scaring me." She just smiled at me as if she didn't hear it. Seriously creepy.

"Fine, can you explain to me why Moon's dressed like that again?" It looks like he's... scared? I wonder why? He already knows that's Moon. Maybe... -no I got nothing.

"Shade? I needed another partner since I wanted Mirlo to have a partner too," I started explain. "And what better partner, then someone that taught me about dancing when I was younger?"

"She's improved a lot since then, I really must thank you Shade." Then in a rather angry tone she said, "Now onto some other matters, is there a problem with the way that I'm dressed today? I'm Fine's dance partner and wouldn't it look weird if she was dancing with a girl?"

"Um... you're right. It looks good on you," is what Shade was struggling to say. This is why I never get boys, I don't understand what they're thinking.

~Later~ (I'm really sorry that I'm lazy to type everything out.)

"With Altezza's dance, there was no way that we could've won, right Fine?" Rein asked quietly as everyone was clapping for Altezza's victory.

"It's because she put her feelings into that dance. We never stood a chance even if we didn't change our partners at the last minute," I said to her. "Their feelings for each other are really strong after all. It's a mutual love."

"That's exactly what I was thinking. I really hope that they'll officially become a couple soon. We should try our best not to lose to her."

I smiled. "Yep." We'll have to find the confidence to confess soon.


	24. Dawn of a New Beginning

**Fine's POV**

"Come on Fine, stop struggling," Moon said as she pulled the corset even tighter than before. HURTING! "This will be less painful if you just listen." And then she pulled even tighter. HURTING EVEN MORE! HOW MUCH TIGHTER IS SHE PLANNING ON PULLING?

"THIS HURTS! I SWEAR MY ORGANS ARE COMING OUT!"

"Fine, no one's organs came out when they wore a corset."

"I THINK MINE ARE!"

"Wait..." she quickly tied it together. "There it's all done!"

I was breathing deeply. I slowly stood up with pain and said to her,"I... think that... I can't breathe."

"You'll get use to it. It's only for tonight and at the last Princess Party, I told you that you owe me one for dressing like a boy... again. You didn't object and you still lost the bet with Rein which allowed her to give you a make over that I'm helping with and do you really want me to get my hammer?"

"No. Which dress am I wearing anyways?" None of the dresses that I own need me to wear a painful corset.

"It's a dress that I made. I made one for Rein too. My gift to you for your birthday. There's also a necklace to go with it."

"Wait, none of the dresses you make needs a corset."

"Again, you owe me one. You can take it off if you want."

"Meaning for the last 15 minutes, you forced me to put on a corset that I didn't even need to wear," I asked trying not to get angry at her. Trying, at least.

"Yes."

"Moon...," I said getting angrier by the second. Why does she do things like this?

"Here," she said as she unloosened the corset. I felt like I could breathe again. Such a pleasant feeling. "Now, there about an hour left before the party starts, Rein's off getting the things that I need which means that she'll be back any minute, and you still need make up. I'll finish up your hair first."

She undid my ribbons and brushed them. "What kind of hair style are you planning on giving me?"

"Just curls, tied up into pigtails. Rein's hairstyle will be harder though." She picked up the curling iron. "When Rein comes back I need to tell you two something important."

Something sounds wrong, what's she going to say to us? "Moon?"

"It's done. You should get into your dress now." Then Rein came in with a bag. "Good timing Rein, let's get started on your hair."

~Later~

"And look in the mirror, you two." Rein and I slowly turned. The dresses looked beautiful and our hair was elegantly done. We really looked like princesses. (If you want to see the dresses and hair it's the same as the ones for the transformation outfits for gyu.) She tied something onto the both of our necks. A pink butterfly for me and a blue butterfly for Rein. "Happy birthday."

We turned to her and smiled. "Thank you Moon."

"Tonight, I'm going to have to leave." Eh? "I've been here too long and left my job without telling. They found me and told me that I had to go back."

"Can't you do it tomorrow? The party's tonight," Rein said. "And it has been years since you been able to visit for a long time."

"I'll be able to stay for a bit. Don't worry it's not like it's good by forever." She looked at me and Rein. "Smile, tonight's the last night that you're vampires. You'll be able to do normal things with everyone."

We both hesitantly smiled. Rein said after moments of silence," It's time for us to appear. Let's go Moon, Fine."

We nodded. Smile, I have to smile. It's like Moon said, it's not goodbye forever. Just a few more hours until everything's okay. We can do it. The door was opened to reveal a bright ballroom full of lights and people. Vampires and humans. All smiling together in one room. There were congratulations all over the room.

"Everyone, thank you for coming to our birthday party tonight. We hope that you enjoy it." The music played and chatter had started up once again. Everything was lively, like nothing could go wrong.

**Normal POV**

Shade and Bright came up to the twins. "Happy birthday, Fine,Rein."

They smiled and said, "Thank you." Noticing that a new song was beginning. Rein said,"Bright-sama, will you please dance with me?"

"Of course, I was just about to ask you," he said as he gently took her hand. Fine and Shade watched as they glided past all the other pairs and entered the center. All eyes were on them as they happily danced together. No one questioned about them and were amazed by their skills.

"By the way Shade, have you seen Milky? There's a really big cake and I want to know who can eat more of it."

"She's probably eating already. Fine, will you met me at around 12 on the balcony? I have something that I want to give to you."

"Okay. I'll see you later." Fine went to the table where there was a huge birthday cake and saw Milky. The moment the two saw each other, they started to eat the cake like there was no tomorrow. Unfortunately for the chef, he had to start baking another huge cake in order for there to be enough to fulfill their stomach.

At this time Rein was currently resting against a wall as Bright was getting drinks for them. Altezza came by saying," Ah, Rein. Have you seen Oni-sama or Fine?"

"Bright-sama is getting us some drinks and Fine is eating with Milky. Is there a reason why you ask?"

"I heard rumors that they liked each other or something. I wanted to see if they were true, but Rein you like Oni-sama, don't you?"

"Yeah I do..."

"Oh, well, don't be down about that! I'm sure that they're only rumors. And it looks like that Oni-sama really likes you and...," Altezza then noticed Rein's expression. She was shocked. "I'm sorry..."

"It's alright. If you hear rumors, you can't help but wonder if they're true or not." Not wanting to continue the conversation, she said,"Altezza, it seems that Auler is looking for you. Why don't you go dance with him?" Altezza nodded and left. Rein on the other hand, was clutching her chest because of the tightening feeling that was happening in her heart. Knowing that she couldn't stay without being seen she hid behind one of the many curtains that the room was covered in.

'Why? Why would someone say something like that? Even through I tried so hard, I still lose to my sister? There isn't that much difference between us. Why would Bright-sama want to chose her, when I've been trying so hard?' Suddenly Rein's eyes glew red, her shortened breaths caused her large fangs to throb even more, and there was a large thirst in her throat. She finally stopped and then went back to normal, only this time it wasn't her.

"Rein?" She reacted to the voice and pulled Bright in. "Rein? What's wrong? You're shivering."

She grabbed Bright and brought his neck close to her fangs, but then she pushed him back. "Stop it Rein!" What she said shocked Bright. "If I bite him, then he's yours for eternity! Why are you doing this?" One of her eyes were becoming green again. "I... I want him to chose me by his own will. I don't want your power."

Rein fell to the ground. "Rein!" Her eyes slowed opened to reveal her sea green eyes. "Are you alright?"

"I.. think so. Sorry that you had to see me like this. It's just that I really, really like you! Ever since we met, I've really always liked you."

Looking at the shocked Bright, Rein suddenly got weird thoughts in her mind. 'Aah I said it! Does he think that I'm weird? He's not saying anything, what do I do? What if he really rejects me? What if-'

"I really like you too Rein."

Rein was too shocked to process the information in her head to notice that Bright put a bracelet on her wrist. A bracelet of dangling flower charms, that were all Rein's favorite flowers, a small jewel in the middle of each one. "Bright-sama, this is..."

"A birthday gift. To tell you the truth, I used to like Fine, but then I realized that I liked you even more. So will you please be my girlfriend?"

"Yes!"

Fortunately no one had heard what happened and now it's time for Fine's part of the story.

"What... did you say just now Milky?"

"Well, I said that I think that Oni-sama and Rein might like each other. I remember one time where he brought a pair of shoes for her and I found out that he really wanted to dance with her once, and haven't you noticed that he treats Rein nicely? More than how he treats other girls?"

"Well, yeah... he does do those things," she said remembering when she dressed up as Rein. As she began to feel betrayed and hurt as well as her fangs growing, she said,"Milky, it's a bit stuffy in here so I'm going to go outside. I'll be back in a bit."

"Okay, come back soon, the cake is almost ready."

Fine forced a smile and nodded. Quickly, she went outside and jumped down from the balcony.

**Shade's POV**

"Shade, have you seen Fine, " Moon asked.

"No." I looked at the clock. It's almost 11, she couldn't be waiting this early? "I don't really know where she is."

"You really don't know?"

Will she get mad at me if I say that I don't know? "I... haven't really seen her." Please don't kill me, please _don't _ kill me!

She looked at me and said, "You really don't know?" I shook my head quickly. She sighed and said,"Fine then, we'll have to go look for her. Let's go." She grabbed my hand and started dragging me outside. What just happened? "We're going to look for Fine. She might be in trouble. Jump."

"What?" My mind is not processing any of what she's saying. Next thing I know, I'm falling. I landed perfectly on my feet though. "What do you mean by Fine might be in trouble? I thought that everything was suppose to go to normal tonight."

"Fine wouldn't have done something like this, on such an important night before an important meeting. Something has to be wrong," she said looking around.

"And when you say wrong you mean...," I trailed off, knowing what she was going to say.

"Yep. The connection is weaker than normal tonight, but it wouldn't hurt to be careful. If only one twin is out of the curse what do you think happens to the other?"

"Don't know." Seriously, why does she keep asking me questions that I don't know the answer to?

"I don't know either." Then why'd she ask me? "But I'm guessing that the next generation of people who are vampires now have a 50/50 chance of being born a vampire again. We have to find her. If the connection lasts after midnight she has a chance of permanently becoming a vampire."

"Why didn't you tell us that before?"

"I thought this wouldn't happen-" She suddenly stopped as she looked in a direction. I turned in the same direction to see... Fine. Her eyes were A deeper red than normal, just like before and it looked like she was fighting something inside of her.

I tried to step closer to her- "Stop! Shade, don't come near me!" I took a step towards to her. "Stop-! Fine, stop being an idiot and let me bite him! Then-" It was like two different people in the same body. Contrasting personalities will only argue with each other. "Is it wrong to want him to be with you? If you two are the same kind then-! But we will be, so get out of me!" What can I do in this situation?

"Twilight." Fine looked at her. "Isn't that your name? Come out so I can properly talk to you."

Fine closed her eyes and fell down as I hurried to pick her body back up, something similar to a ghost came out. Her hair was long and messy, her clothes were very old fashioned and her eyes looked very tired, as if she hadn't had any sleep in years. "How long it's been since someone called my name."

"That's because you never told anyone your name, my great, great, great, great aunt. " She's related to her? I knew she was different but this is just... yeah, I don't know what to say in this situation. So wait, that means that she's a decedent of the evil vampire? Would that mean that she's evil? No, or else she wouldn't have helped Bright and I. I noticed that the ghost was glaring at me.

"So, why is it that you have called me out? I doubt it's because you just wanted to talk to your great aunt. Was it because you wanted me out of that girl's body?"

"Partially. I wanted to know, why did you do things like this for over hundreds of years?"

"I was betrayed by that man. He said that he loved me and then tried to kill me. A vampire's love with a hunter is something that can easily be shattered, it's only filled with lies. When the person that I was inside felt like that, I couldn't control myself. Anger is something that can influence someone in any way. Your parents were an exception to this though, but in the end they were killed by the hunters."

"That's wrong," I heard myself say. It has to be wrong because, I only told a few lies, I wasn't trying to hurt anyone. Twilight didn't say anything. Wait, her father was a hunter who fell in love with a vampire? Seriously who is she?

"I see. Have you learned your lesson through?"

"Somewhat. I almost forgot, that there may not always be a happy ending, but there's never always an unhappy end as well and there's also people that you can actually trust even though it's a hunter."

"Aren't you happy through," she asked as the clock rang for midnight. "You can finally sleep or you can find the happiness that you've been longing for. Either way, you can be happy."

"Yes, I can." She had started fading. "Be proud of yourself, my niece, you have nothing to be ashamed of. A child represents love and the fact that you're still living means that your parents' love had been able to last, there is no shame in being a half vampire."

"I know."

Then she looked at me, smiled, and said,"Take good care. I'm certain that your love won't become bloody or filled with lies, like mine did. Good bye." She completely disappeared. Wow, that was a dramatic moment.

"Well, now that's all over, I'm going. Or someone will keep yelling at me later. Make sure that you confess. I'll see you later Shade."

"Where are you going?"

"Back to my job. Don't worry, it's not like this is good bye forever. Just look forward to when you start school. Later." She disappeared before I could say anything. What kind of job could she have?

"Shade? What's going on," she asked as she got up from my arms.

"Umm... I was going you my gift to you. Here," I said as I handed her a wrapped box.

"Thank you." She quickly tore off the paper and said,"How cute, candy shaped hair clips. Thank you, Shade."

"Can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

I have to do this there's no turning back now. "But you have to not freak out about it." I had to tell her the truth, I don't want to have a love with that only has lies. I want to honestly tell her my feelings, all of them.

"I'm not really a vampire anymore right? So I can't freak out about it if you really do like Rein."

"What are you talking about?" Did someone spread a rumor again? "I don't like Rein, or I did, but not anymore. I like you Fine. A lot."

**Fine's POV**

"I like you Fine. A lot. " He said that? He really said that? It's not a dream at all? He did say that he didn't like Rein anymore but that means that he did like Rein at one point? And what if he actually likes Rein? Then what do I- "Fine, are you okay?"

"Perfectly alright." I'm starting to think like Rein now. "I really like you too." Had those words really come out of my mouth?

"Then do you want to start... dating then?"

"Really? Of course." Wait a minute doesn't that mean that... WE'RE A COUPLE NOW?

"Then let me be able to dance with you right now, as your boyfriend," he said with his hand out. I smiled and took it. Now I get why Rein loves romance so much. It's a very pleasant feeling that makes your heart beat and you really can't help but smile. It's a really wonderful feeling. Right now I'm really happy, Rein and I aren't vampires anymore and we can finally be normal and with the ones that we like.

~A few months later~

"Rein hurry up we're already late for the opening ceremony!"

"It's because we woke up late and didn't catch the first train!"

We get to go to school with everyone else, Rein and I are planning on making a lot more friends, but... WE CAN'T DO THAT IF WE DON'T MAKE IT TO THE OPENING CEREMONY! I grabbed Rein's hand and started running at full speed, bursting through the doors. Then we both said,"We're very sorry that we're late!"

"Fine, Rein!" We looked up to see Moon up in front of all the other students. "It's been a while. I've always wanted to see the day where you were in sunlight, without a parasol. Now that you're here I'll start talking. Oh and don't worry, you'll still able to enter the school."

"Moon? Why are you here?"

"Well-"

"Headmistress, please pay attention. Right now you are working!" the guy next to her said. Now that I think about it that person looks very familiar. Exactly what's going on?

"Okay, then I'll start. As you just heard I'm the Headmistress of this school. Returning students, I'm sorry for the sudden trip last year, I needed to do some things."

"Playing around is not a good reason to skip your job!"

"But I wasn't playing around. I was teaching some lessons, stop interrupting me or I'll tell all the students here something very interesting about you." He looked scared.

"Anyways, to the new students joining us, welcome to this school. Yes I'm probably somewhere around your age. I know a lot of things about everyone, so please listen and believe what I say. At this academy, you can be yourselves. Not anything that someone made you become. Like I say every year, right now is a new beginning, so don't focus on the past, or who you once were." Then she looked directly at us. "And Fine, Rein, welcome to your new beginning."

I looked at Rein who looked at me. She's right. Right now, we aren't the vampire princesses that everyone feared. We're the princesses of the Sunny Kingdom that has Shade and Bright by our sides we definitely will have a better beginning and a happy ending. After all we can be our true selves again and this is our new beginning. A new start.

**Moon: Everyone, thank you for supporting this story. I'm sorry if the ending was too rushed. I will be writing a new story and put it up as soon as I can. I might write a sequel if I get an idea. Will you please review one more time? **


End file.
